Vampiros en Londres
by KathPotter92
Summary: Tras haberse divorciado de Ron y haber perdido a los niños, Hermione se encuentra deprimida y desmotivada. Sin embargo algo esta amenazando a su querida ciudad que hará que tenga que volver a la carga para salvarla. Junto a Harry y a los hermanos Salvatore, Hermione se encuentra inmersa en la siguiente gran aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Escribí esta historia hace mucho tiempo y releyéndola me he vuelto a enamorar de la trama y me he encontrado a mi misma queriendo leer más. Así que aquí os la traigo, a ver que opináis.

"Hoy me siento optimista, hoy saldré a la calle y sonreiré, no pensare mas en ese Weasley y comenzaré de nuevo, un nuevo día un nuevo comienzo."

Tras la ruptura con Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger se propone comenzar de nuevo, aunque las cosas no serán tan fáciles como ella pensaba.

Lunes 21 de Octubre de 2011

Los rayos de sol iluminaban el pequeño apartamento de Hermione Granger en Londres, su vida había quedado destruida hace unos meses cuando Ron rompió con ella y los niños quedaron en custodia de su padre, desde entonces ella no ha sido la misma, sin embargo cada día se esfuerza por salir de la cama y luchar por su vida, trabaja en una pequeña tienda de antigüedades donde vende casi de todo y en la que esconde una pequeña trastienda con productos mágicos que da al callejón Diagon. En su tiempo libre trabaja en el hospital San Mungo y es que no quiere tener ni un solo minuto de tiempo libre para pensar en Ron y en los niños por que duele. Suena el despertador a las 7 de la mañana cada día, la vida en Londres comienza a las 8 así que más le vale darse prisa, una mano sale de debajo del nórdico y lo apaga, se despereza al tiempo que lo hace su precioso gato persa Crookshanks, y se levanta vestida con su pijama preferido, se dirige a la cocina y se prepara un café, tan solo el primero de un día largo, mientras el café se hace, aprovecha para darse una ducha. Se viste con un par de jeans y un jersey y es que empieza a refrescar en la ciudad. Prepara una gran taza de café con leche bien cargado y le da su desayuno al minino, mientras bebe su café con las noticias matutinas de la radio escucha que ha habido nuevos ataques supuestamente de vampiro en la ciudad, aunque ella no los temía les tenia respeto, había leído lo suficiente sobre ellos como para llegar a defenderse pero de todos modos tenerle respeto al enemigo es importante para no acabar seca. Cuando acabo su desayuno dejo la taza en el fregadero se puso su abrigo cogió el bolso, las llaves y salió de casa no sin antes despedirse de Crookshanks. Como aun no había conseguido sacarse el carnet de conducir cogía el metro cada mañana en hora punta para llegar a su pequeña tienda y allí pasaba la mañana entre libros, figuras y cosas de otras épocas que últimamente no hacían más que acumular polvo, nadie se interesaba ya por las cosas de antaño y por otro lado, ella le daba más uso a su pequeña trastienda, que daba al callejón Diagon por el que pasaban muchos magos, hacía años que había acabado la guerra pero mucha gente seguía temiendo al callejón Diagon por las tragedias que allí ocurrieron, pero ella Hermione Granger la amiga de el gran Harry Potter tenía el afecto de sus clientes, la mañana transcurrió tranquila hasta que el pequeño timbre de la trastienda sonó.

\- ¡HARRY! ¡Qué alegría verte! No me llamas, no me visitas no sé nada de ti…

\- Perdona Hermione hemos estado a mil por hora con los ataques de vampiro de el último mes.

\- Bueno si ha sido por eso te lo perdonaré, he oído en la radio que ha habido más ataques ¿no es cierto?

\- Si, esta noche han atacado a una joven bruja que volvía a casa, por suerte sigue viva y podrá decirnos como era su atacante cuando se recupere.

\- ¿Han atacado? ¿Eso significa que hay más de uno por ahí suelto?

\- Eso parece, si, son peligrosos y están hambrientos.

\- Pensé que los vampiros no se movían en aquelarres, que les era más cómodo viajar y atacar en solitario…

\- Eso nos contó Snape no? Es increíble que un te acuerdes de todo eso Hermione…Por cierto, como lo llevas Herms? Me tienes preocupado hace mucho que no hablamos pero es que no sales no te diviertes, te quedas en tu apartamento hasta que llega el domingo y puedes estar con Rose y Hugo, ¿Es eso vida para ti?

\- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga Harry? Esto está siendo muy duro para mí, no puedes esperar que salga y haga como si no hubiera pasado nada…No puedes…

Una sola lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hermione, pues ella era fuerte, hasta que Harry la recogió con un dedo y se la mostró.

\- No quiero ver ni una sola mas de estas, pequeña, Ron no se las merece, intentaste arreglarlo y él te traicionó, ¿Solucionaremos lo de los niños juntos de acuerdo? No llores, te pones fea si lloras.

Hermione sonrió a sus palabras, asintió y el la besó en la mejilla, después de todo, eran amigos desde hace más tiempo del que ella podía recordar y habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, no se amaban como hermanos pero era una sensación muy cercana. Había perdido a los niños en un juicio injusto y pensaba recuperarlos, Ronald no se merecía el privilegio de tenerles cerca. La vida estaba siendo dura con Hermione pero ella no es de las que se rinden.

\- Acompáñame a tomar un café y nos ponemos al día.

No era una pregunta y ella lo sabía así que se puso su abrigo, puso un cartelito de "Vuelvo enseguida" en ambas puertas y salió con Harry al frio día Londinense, después de todo un café no le sentaría mal, necesitaba trabajar un poco más en su vida social y Harry era sin duda un buen comienzo, hablaron durante horas que parecieron minutos y a las doce ya era hora de comer, así que comieron juntos y tras cerrar la tienda se dirigió a San Mungo para trabajar allí lo que quedaba de día. Ella trabajaba entre la planta baja y la primera, en accidentes provocados por artefactos mágicos y en la de ataques de criaturas, por eso conocía tan bien el ataque de vampiros, había tenido al menos 37 pacientes atacados por vampiros en el último mes, magos y también muggles a los que tuvo que borrar la memoria tras su recuperación. Tal y como le había dicho Harry parecía haber más de un vampiro suelto por Londres, pero ningún paciente parecía recordar el aspecto de ninguno de ellos, y haciendo las cuentas esa misma tarde de las bolsas en el banco de sangre se dio cuenta de la falta de al menos 17 bolsas de medio litro cada una sin explicación en el libro de anotaciones, muy raro…

"Si hay vampiros chupando sangre de la gente en las calles, por qué diablos necesitarían robar aquí. No me lo explico. Aquí está pasando algo muy raro."

La tarde continuó con normalidad, un par de quemados algunos mordidos por doxies, nada que no solucionase un par de antídotos, ni siquiera necesitarían ser ingresados, y pronto pasaron las horas.

A las seis ya de noche Hermione abandonó el hospital con la sospecha en el cuerpo y con la idea de investigar el asunto, estaba ya acercándose a la estación de metro cuando su teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ….

\- ¿En serio?

\- ….

\- Voy para ahí de inmediato!

Harry había capturado a uno de los vampiros y la esperaba en el ministerio para interrogarle no estaba claro si el Veritaserum funcionaria pero al menos lo intentaría. Se apareció directamente en el despacho de Harry, y una vez allí él, la dirigió hacia una pequeña sala de interrogatorios donde el vampiro se hallaba, moreno, alto, ojos verdes como las hojas de los arboles en primavera, no el estereotipo de vampiro que ella esperaba desde luego, Harry le contó que se lo había encontrado en un callejón chupando la sangre de una paloma y que se lo había traído para interrogarlo. Desde luego no parecía muy peligroso pero era un vampiro y habría que investigarlo al menos. Harry comenzó a preguntarle cosas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre vampiro?

\- Mi nombre es Stefan

\- ¿Sólo Stefan?

\- Stefan Salvatore

\- Bien Sr Salvatore ¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí en Londres? Ha habido aquí ataques los últimos meses, de vampiros y por tu bien espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver en ellos, ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre los vampiros que están atacando a nuestra gente?

\- Yo no he tenido nada que ver en ellos, pero podría decirte lo que sé, si prometes soltarme después.

\- Tu cuéntame lo que sabes y aquí mi amiga y yo pensaremos que hacer contigo mas tarde.

\- Pero…

\- Amigo no estás en posición de argumentar nada, aunque siempre digo que todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, así que ¡habla!

Después de una hora Stefan nos contó todo lo que sabía sobre su hermano, sobre una tal Katherine y un Niklaus. Nos contó que había viajado desde América más concretamente Atlanta para buscar a su hermano Damon el cual Klaus se había llevado para sacarle información sobre una tal Elena que es la novia de Stefan, buff demasiada información para una sola noche, finalmente llegamos a la conclusión de que Stefan no era nuestro problema y de que podría ayudarnos a encontrar a los atacantes de los ciudadanos así que hicimos un trato con él, le liberaríamos sin cargos si nos ayudaba a solucionar el problema de los vampiros, trabajar en equipo y acabar con esto de una vez.

\- No sé como lo haces Harry pero siempre me lías para que te ayude en cosas extrañas…

\- Estas tan intrigada como yo Hermione no te hagas la interesante!

\- Jajaja la interesante dice, bueno solo por esta vez te ayudare, además me vendrá bien alejarme un poco de la rutina, esto ocupará mi mente al menos.

\- Bien, bien Stefan ha dicho que su hermano consiguió llamarle y que han quedado en Picadilly en una hora, así que le acompañaremos.

Una vez con Stefan esperaron en Picadilly hasta que dieron las doce, allí y puntual su hermano apareció, su aspecto era terrible parecía que le habían dado una paliza y en cuanto Stefan lo sujeto se desmayó, ofrecí mi casa como refugio y nos aparecimos allí, abrí mi sofá cama y acostamos a Damon con cuidado sobre él.

\- Deben de haberle inyectado Verbena eso ha impedido que se cure.

\- Un momento, ¿Qué es la verbena?

\- Es una planta Harry, pero no tenía ni idea de que impidiese curar las heridas de los vampiros.

\- Si, la verbena impide la rápida curación que caracteriza a los vampiros y en grandes dosis puede incluso matarnos, y al parecer le han inyectado una gran cantidad a Damon.

\- Pobrecillo, la verdad es que tiene mal aspecto, Harry podéis quedaros en casa esta noche si te parece bien, no conviene mover a Damon hasta que este mas fuerte y tenéis las habitaciones de los niños libres.

\- Buena idea Hermione, Stefan, ¿Cuento con que no huyas mientras dormimos o debería atarte a algo?

\- Yo creo que puedes fiarte, piensa que su hermano esta aquí, tengo hermanos sé lo fuerte que es el vinculo, se quedará, estoy segura.

\- Bien pues no se hable más, nos quedamos aquí.

\- Vale pues voy al hospital a buscar algo de sangre estoy segura de que en cuanto se despierte la necesitará, podéis iros a la cama chicos yo me encargo, además no tengo sueño.

Se fueron a la cama y yo fui en busca de la sangre, la cogí un poco furtivamente pero ya la repondría, y volví a casa lo antes posible, no se había movido ni un pelo, fui a buscar una toalla húmeda para limpiarle la sangre del cuerpo y algo de ropa de Ron para cambiarle, ya que la suya estaba hecha un desastre, en cuanto le limpié la cara salió a relucir que la belleza de los Salvatore era cosa de familia, porque Damon era sin duda el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida, lo limpie con sumo cuidado y le puse al menos una camiseta limpia, si, su cuerpo también era un pecado. Pasadas ya las cuatro de la mañana comenzó a moverse y media hora después empezó a abrir los ojos, resultaron ser grandes y azules como el mar y quedaban perfectos con su pelo oscuro como la noche.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

\- Estas a salvo, mi nombre es Hermione. Debes descansar, tranquilo…

Le di algo de sangre para que recuperarse fuerzas y pronto volvió a desvanecerse. Poco a poco el amanecer fue llenando la estancia de tonos rojizos y yo desperté en el salón de mi casa sin noción del tiempo o el espacio. Damon me observaba con los ojos bien abiertos posados sobre mi garganta desnuda, temí que se abalanzara sobre mí, pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban posados ahora sobre su hermano que lo miraba con alegría se acercaron y se abrazaron efusivamente debía de hacer tiempo que no se veían, ambos parecían modelos salidos de alguna revista, altos guapos, elegantes, estilizados. A pesar de su debilidad Damon se movía con la energía de un gato, ligero y acechante, un autentico depredador, cuando el abrazo se rompió le tendí la bolsa de sangre, la abrió y comenzó a devorar su contenido con avidez, pronto se acabo las cuatro que había traído y Stefan fue en busca de más con Harry mientras yo le ofrecía a Damon mi baño y algo de ropa limpia, escuche el grifo cerrarse y la mampara abrirse.

\- ¡Jermioneee!

Le escuche gritar lo que parecía mi nombre, y me acerque a la puerta. Estaba desnudo completamente, sin toalla ni nada, aunque pronto me di cuenta de por qué.

\- Oh dios perdona, me he olvidado la toalla, que despiste…

\- Exactamente

\- Ahora te la traigo dame un segundo.

Si que necesitaba un segundo, para tranquilizarme, madre mía, jamás había visto a nadie tan caliente en mi vida, me apresure a acercarle la toalla.

\- Por cierto es Hermione si no te importa.

\- Como sea, en realidad me da igual.

\- ¿Te da igual? Disculpa pero no sé si sabes que te hemos salvado la vida.

\- Bonita no creo que tú me hayas salvado la vida, podría habérmelas apañado solo sin tu ayuda.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¡Espero que no tenga usted que pedirme ayuda de nuevo por qué no pienso mover un dedo por su majestad!

\- Ya, ya, lo que tú digas muñequita, lo que tu digas…

¿Qué clase de imbécil era ese tío? Menudo gilipoyas, como se atreve a hablarme así en mi propia casa, no soporto a los idiotas. Y llegaron Harry y Stefan, menos mal salvado por la campana si llegan a tardar un poco más ¡Lo habría estrangulado con el cable de la ducha!

\- Hola, hemos traído sangre para parar un tren, espero que sea suficiente.

\- Creedme ya no la necesita, tiene la fuerza suficiente como para ser un borde insoportable, estará bien para el resto.

\- ¿Así que ya has tenido el placer de conocer a mi hermanito no?

\- Aha tal cual, al desnudo.

Aunque Stefan no sabía a lo que se refería su hermano, pude ver el atisbo de una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Damon que me puso más colorada que un tomate…

\- Bueno, es mucho menos gilipoyas cuando le conoces más, en el fondo es todo una tapadera.

\- Claro Stefan, y me gustan las margaritas y los cachorritos peludos, por favor…Un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera, eso no significa que te deba nada y menos a estos dos.

\- Disculpa pero estos dos tienen un nombre, él se llama Harry y yo Hermione, y para tu información me gustaría ser llamada por mi nombre, estoy segura de que Harry está de acuerdo conmigo.

\- Aha

\- Y si te crees lo suficientemente hombre como para salir de todo esto tu solito adelante, ya podéis marcharos, lo siento por Stefan pero si tu ego viene en el paquete os prefiero a los dos fuera de mi vista.

\- Tranquila histérica nosotros nos íbamos ya ¿Stefan?

\- Damon no podemos irnos ellos nos ayudaran a librarnos de Klaus y a salvar a Elena.

\- Katherine puede ayudarnos no les necesitamos Stefan.

\- ¿Desde cuándo confías en Katherine, Damon?

\- Desde que ella quiere destruir a Klaus tanto como lo queremos nosotros, ¿Es que no lo ves? Ella tiene el plan perfecto y nosotros lo aprovechamos. Así de sencillo.

\- ¿Tiende a aprovecharse así de las mujeres muy a menudo?

\- Tranquila Hermione si supieses de quien estamos hablando cambiarias de opinión. Nosotros nos vamos ya, muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, intentaremos arreglar lo de los vampiros, me he quedado con tu número Harry si te necesitamos te llamaré.

\- Está bien, tened cuidado chicos.

En cuando la puerta se cerró, me tire en el sofá con un gran suspiro, me había alterado mas el idiota de Damon Salvatore en media hora de lo que jamás me había alterado en mi vida, vaya un imbécil con aires de superioridad, al parecer ser un vampiro centenario no te ayuda a madurar, ni a suavizar el carácter.

\- Vaya par ¿Eh? Espero que solucionen lo de los vampiros sin que tenga que intervenir.

\- Y espero no verles la cara más en toda mi vida.

Prepare un café cargado para ambos y después Harry se fue. Ese día fue normal como el resto, sin novedades, exceptuando que esa noche hubo más ataques vampíricos en la ciudad.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana más tarde…

28 Octubre 2011

Ya por la tarde Hermione había ido a trabajar a San Mungo como de costumbre, pero ese día llego a su consulta un paciente inesperado.

\- Muy bien señor Matthews no se preocupe por nada le recetaré un par de pociones y en unos días estará usted como nuevo. Tome aquí tiene las recetas, si cree que puede hacerlas usted mismo adelante si no, pásese por la tienda de pociones del señor Dasiderios y el se las preparara mientras va a hacer algunos recados.

\- Muchas gracias señorita Granger.

\- No hay de que cuídese.

Se acercó a la puerta y sin fijarse siquiera en la sala de espera dijo:

\- Que pase el siguiente por favor.

El paciente entro y Hermione le ordeno sentarse en la camilla sin prestar atención a de quien se trataba, su ayudante le dijo si prefería que lo atendiese otra persona, y en cuanto se giró vio a su ex marido Ron Weasley allí sentado en la camilla con una estaca atravesándole un hombro, por un instante su mente proceso la imagen de él acostándose con otra en su propia cama y después la de ella misma hundiendo la dichosa estaca en su corazón. Pero debía ser profesional, y decidió atenderle ella misma.

\- No tranquila Beckie lo hare yo misma y acabaremos antes. Túmbese señor Weasley.

\- Con mucho gusto señorita Granger, está usted increíble.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras lo tumbó bruscamente y comenzó a hacer su trabajo con profesionalidad, como siempre, hasta que Ron comenzó a acariciarla con sensualidad, sabiendo que eso solía volverla loca, y el problema es que ella nunca había dejado de amarle.

\- Podría usted parar de moverse. Incorpórese por favor.

Se incorporó colocándola entre sus piernas y para su mala fortuna Hermione había decidido ponerse falda ese día. El se acercó más y le mordió una oreja, Hermione comenzaba a tener calor, pero no era capaz de decirle que parara, hacia mucho que no tenía a un hombre donde le tenía a él ahora, comenzó a tocarla en lugares que solo él conocía.

\- Para Ronald por favor.

Pero su mente no decía lo mismo que su cuerpo y este pedía más y más. De pronto él, la besó apasionadamente, y ella reaccionó al fin dándole una buena bofetada dejándole la marca en toda la cara y salió de allí acalorada y avergonzada. Se metió en su despacho y lloró, lloró por amor, por rabia, por impotencia, y por haberse dejado llevar por alguien como él.

Ella no necesitaba a alguien que la usase como un juguete, necesitaba a alguien que lo diese todo por ella, que luchase por su amor y que la amase de verdad y no solo para pasar una noche loca.

Ese día se permitió salir antes y fue directa a su casa a darse un buen baño relajante y reparador, pero lo que se encontró allí no fue precisamente relajante. Los Salvatore habían vuelto a su casa pero esta vez la tal Elena había venido con ellos, y saltaba a la vista que ambos la tenían en un pedestal.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? Pensé que había dejado claro que no os quería volver a ver.

\- Y lo dejaste claro Hermione el problema es que necesitamos un lugar para que Elena este a salvo y no se nos ocurrió nadie más que tu para ayudarnos.

\- Pues Harry también tiene casa Stefan.

\- Ya pero Harry es un hombre y vosotras dos os llevareis bien, estoy seguro. Por favor, solo por esta noche, hasta que hablemos con Harry.

\- Buff está bien, está bien, puedes quedarte pero mañana por la mañana trabajo y no quiero molestias ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué haréis vosotros mientras?

\- Pues buscaremos a Klaus y acabaremos con él, tenemos un plan. Nos vamos ya muchas gracias Hermione, nos vemos mañana.

\- De nada iros antes de que me arrepienta.

Y salieron por la puerta rápidamente. Hermione miro a Elena de arriba abajo, la verdad no era de extrañar que la idolatrasen era increíblemente guapa, cabellos rubios más bellos que el oro y ojos azules más brillantes que luceros por no hablar de su presencia arrebatadora y su cuerpo de modelo, alta y delgada. Estar ante alguien como ella me hace pasar vergüenza, es increíblemente guapa, yo no soy nada en comparación. Y es que su presencia llenaba la estancia con un poder invisible pero increíblemente poderoso. Justo lo que Hermione necesitaba otra mujer para eclipsarla todavía más, sus ánimos ya estaban por los suelos después de lo de Ron ¿Qué más podría ocurrir hoy?

\- Bueno, Elena ¿no?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué te apetece cenar? Tengo pizza, o podemos hacer pasta o unos filetes, sopa o algo así.

\- La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, supongo que la pizza estará bien si. Gracias por cierto.

\- Ok pizza en marcha, de nada, no está mal tener algo de compañía de vez en cuando. Bueno y cuéntame, ¿Cómo es que estas involucrada con Don Modelo y Don Impertinente?

\- Jajaja es una larga historia la verdad.

\- Bueno tenemos tiempo ¿No crees?

Y pasaron la noche hablando de los hermanos Salvatore, de los hombres, y por fin Hermione se abrió a alguien y le contó a Elena lo que le había ocurrido con Ron esa misma tarde.

Al final de la noche cuando se metió en la cama comprendió que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba sola y que hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien le venía bien, y a pesar de haber conocido a Elena esa misma tarde, parecía conocerla ya de toda la vida, y con los hermanos Salvatore, Elena y los vampiros en mente se quedo dormida enseguida pues estaba cansada.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione se despertó un olor a delicioso café inundaba su casa, se acerco a la cocina para ver que era lo que ocurría y se encontró a Elena con la cafetera y dos tazas de café en la mano.

\- He preparado café y comprado croissants, espero que no te importe que lo haya hecho.

\- En absoluto muchas gracias no tenías que haberte molestado.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me has acogido en tu casa y me has tratado tan bien.

\- Mmm…bueno pues de nada, voy a ducharme ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si claro, iré poniendo la mesa.

Hermione preparó su ropa, cerró la puerta del baño y se metió en la ducha, pasados unos minutos la puerta se abrió y aun con la mampara cerrada vio a alguien entrar. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Don Impertinente Salvatore al abrir la mampara, casi se mata del susto, pero lo peor de todo es que estuvo a punto de verla desnuda, "Que vergüenza Hermione vas de mal en peor" pensó acalorada.

\- Venía a ver si te faltaba mucho pero ya veo que estas acabando.

La espuma de jabón cubría el cuerpo de Hermione por completo por suerte para ella.

\- ¿Quién te crees para entrar en el baño sin llamar a la puerta? Estaba cerrada por algo, o es que acaso una puerta cerrada en la Italia Renacentista significaba "Por favor pasa". Maldito maleducado.

\- Bueno, bueno tampoco es necesario insultar. No soy tan viejo y creo que mi madre me educó perfectamente _Signorina_.

\- Sal de aquí ahora mismo Damon Salvatore antes de que me piense mejor lo de estrangularte con la manguera.

\- _Al vostro servizio._

"Vaya un idiota", pensó Hermione no sin caer en la cuenta de que el italiano comenzaba a parecerle una lengua muy seductora, siempre que saliera de la boca de ese hombre.

Salió del baño ya vestida y lista para un nuevo día, con un vestidito cómodo, unas medias y una botas para el frio, la verdad es que estaba muy guapa y aunque ella no lo había notado alguien si lo hizo. Cuando alzó la mirada de sus botas y sus pequeños pies, la cruzó con Damon tan solo un segundo fue suficiente para ponerla colorada de nuevo. Se repuso rápidamente y se sentó a desayunar lo que Elena le había preparado sin pararse en los Salvatore más de lo necesario, sin comentar nada en absoluto, le tendió una copia de las llaves de su piso a Elena, y se marchó con su abrigo a medio poner, la bufanda rodeando su cuello y su bolso a cuestas. Hoy iría caminando al trabajo iba con tiempo y de todos modos le encantaba caminar, en su Ipod sonaba _Echo de Jason Walker,_ siempre le habían gustado las canciones lentas, la ayudaban a reflexionar, mientras caminaba, la vida en Londres iba comenzando, las pequeñas tiendas comenzaban ya a abrirse y el olor a café recién hecho de los cafés de las calles más antiguas de la ciudad le traían la paz que tanto necesitaba. Pensaba en su futuro, en la vida, caminando junto al Caldero Chorreante eligió esa entrada, no abriría su pequeña tienda de antigüedades hoy. Frente a la entrada de su pequeño rincón había siempre un hombre llamado Harold que vendía hermosas flores, hoy sin embargo esperaba alguien más, escondido entre las sombras. El desconocido la vio hurgar en su bolso para coger las llaves y abrir la puerta, esperaría un poco más, al fin y al cabo lo que le sobraba a él era tiempo. Pasadas las 10:30 decidió ir a buscarse un té caliente a la tiendita de enfrente, el desconocido aprovechó la confianza de la joven para entrar en la pequeña trastienda y esperarla allí. Cuando Hermione volvió con su té, se abalanzo sobre ella, hundió sus pronunciados colmillos en la suavidad de su cuello y comenzó a beber de ella, Hermione que había olvidado su varita sobre el mostrador, no podía más que defenderse con uñas y dientes pero ese hombre era más pesado que el acero y fuerte, comenzaba a quedarse sin sentido cuando el peso remitió y percibió el alboroto de una pelea, no podía decirlo con exactitud ya que se sentía muy mareada y débil, intentó levantarse por sí misma cuando un hombre la cogió en brazos, lo único que logró ver antes de desvanecerse fueron unos ojos azules como el mar, hermosos.

\- _Mia bella, voi sei al sicuro._

…


	3. Chapter 3

Esa misma tarde…

29 de Octubre de 2011

Aunque resultaba bastante obvio no mucha gente se daba cuenta de que el apellido _Salvatore_ en italiano significaba salvador, y Damon la había salvado a ella a la pequeña bruja sabelotodo llamada…como diablos era…¿Hermiope? Jamás lo recordaría, menudo nombre, ¿Qué clase de padres odiaban de esa manera a una hija para llamarla así? Su nombre también se las traía, Damon Salvatore un demonio salvador, mamá sí que tenía imaginación, al menos era mejor que Stefan, el viejo Giuseppe nunca supo elegir bien. Pero sí, la había salvado del mismísimo Klaus, todavía no entendía que era lo que hacía Klaus chupando sangre de jóvenes como Jermioni, a la luz del día, ni siquiera un original podía ser tan petulante y descuidado. Aunque la verdad es que él habría salido a la luz del sol sin su anillo protector tan solo por probar una gota de la sangre del pequeño cuerpo de esa mujer. "¿En qué diablos estás pensando? _Pazzesco_ ", mas le valía quitársela de la cabeza o las cosas acabarían mal, mucho tiempo atrás había aprendido a no abrirse a nada ni nadie, _l'amore è una malattia,_ Katherine se aseguró de enseñárselo y Elena remató la _lezione._

Precia que comenzaba a abrir los ojos, en poco tiempo Klaus había bebido mucho de ella y necesitaría reponerse, un chocolate caliente y un sándwich esperaban sobre la mesita de noche de una cama que no era la suya en una casa que no conocía, por la puerta entraba alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

\- Vaya la bella durmiente se ha despertado por fin.

\- ¿A dónde me has traído Damon? ¿Quién era ese hombre que me ataco?

\- Estas de suerte preciosa has conocido a Niklaus en persona

\- Querrás decir por desgracia, la cabeza me va a estallar.

\- Es normal por la pérdida de sangre, te he traído esto, come te sentará bien.

\- Gracias

\- No hay de que cuando acabes llámame, estaré justo al lado, siéntete como en casa.

Aun no sabía dónde estaba pero la cama en la que se encontraba era enorme, la habitación era muy grande y apenas se veía pared, ya que estaba todo lleno de estanterías repletas de libros. ¿Sería esta la casa de Damon? Eso es imposible se reprendió, el vive en América ¿Recuerdas? Dejando de soñar se incorporó, y cogió la bandeja que Damon había dejado sobre la mesilla, en ella había un zumo de naranja, una taza de chocolate caliente, tortitas y varios churros, se había tomado muchas molestias, la verdad es que todo tenía muy buena pinta, pero era demasiado para ella.

\- ¿Damon?

Le llamó, no quería estar sola, y después de todo tendrían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, con un chocolate caliente le resultaría más fácil comprenderlo todo.

\- ¿Sí?

Contestó asomándose a la puerta.

\- Tenemos que hablar y he pensado que el espacio es amplio y que esto es demasiado para mí así que…podríamos hablar ahora…

\- Está bien.

Se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Quiero entender por qué un tal Klaus ha bebido de mí como si fuese una Coca-Cola, a la luz del día sin el más mínimo reparo.

\- Bueno como ya te habrá contado Elena, Klaus es un original y eso por consiguiente implica que puede hacer lo que le da la gana cuando le da la gana.

\- Vaya eso sí que son buenas noticias Sherlock. ¿Por cierto dónde estamos?

\- En mi casa, al menos la que habito cuando vengo a la capital.

\- Oh…tienes una habitación increíble, me encanta leer.

\- Gracias, en cuanto acabes de comer te mostrare el resto.

\- Me encantaría ver el resto.

Damon malinterpreto la frase e hizo a Hermione ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, que le pasaba que no era capaz de mantener la compostura delante de ese hombre. Cambiando de tema le preguntó:

\- ¿Estás tortitas las has hecho tú?

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Están deliciosas pero ¿Sabes lo que les falta?

Damon puso cara interrogante y ella dijo

\- Un poquito de sirope.

\- ¿De qué lo quieres, fresa, caramelo o chocolate?

\- Jajaja no me digas que tienes siropes…

\- Claro ¿Quién te crees que soy? Te los traigo enseguida.

Hermione comenzó a pensar en cómo darle un mejor uso al sirope, encima de su cuerpo perfecto, no me cansaría nunca, y sacándola de su ensimismamiento Damon volvió con cuatro botes de diferentes siropes.

\- Mmm… ¡Has traído nata!

Puso sirope de fresa y nata en sus tortitas y comenzó a comérselas, tenía hambre la verdad, y estaban para chuparse los dedos, un hombre que cocinaba bien, con Ron había problemas hasta para usar el microondas, daba gusto que alguien le preparase algo rico por una vez en la vida…Damon no podía dejar de observarla, parecían gustarle sus tortitas, y se le había quedado nata en la comisura de los labios, si de por sí ya sabrían bien con nata estarían increíbles…

\- Espera tienes algo justo ahí.

Se acercó a ella poco a poco, Hermione podía sentir su respiración muy cerca, sus labios la llamaban de un modo perturbador y al parecer él pensaba lo mismo, porque cada vez se acercaban mas, sus labios rozándose.

-Ring Ring…Ring Ring…

Mierda el teléfono, se separaron de inmediato avergonzados y Damon contestó.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ….

\- En mi casa Stefan.

\- ….

\- Lo sé, lo siento, la ha atacado, tenemos que hablar, esto se pone feo, la llevaré a su casa en cuanto se encuentre mejor.

\- ….

\- Chao

Y colgó el teléfono de inmediato maldiciendo la inoportunidad de su hermano.

\- Por mi ya podemos irnos me encuentro mucho mejor y me gustaría volver a casa si no te importa.

\- No…Claro…

No articularon palabra durante todo el camino a casa de Hermione, habían estado a punto de besarse si Stefan no se lo hubiese impedido, no era de extrañar ya que la atracción era palpable, pero Damon no volvería a enamorarse, había colocado de nuevo la barrera y no dejaría que se rompiese por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por esa mujer que lo volvía loco.

Dios mío pero que has hecho Hermione menos mal que Stefan te lo ha impedido…que desastre, ella no podía besar a Damon Salvatore, era una locura…no tardaron en llegar a su casa, subieron en el ascensor, jugaba con las llaves en su mano, el espacio era pequeño y Hermione apenas podía respirar, su presencia masculina lo llenaba todo y su aroma la embriagaba más que cualquier vino, sus ojos azules fijos en su cuello, el ascensor paro de pronto sacándola de su ensimismamiento, se apresuro a abrir la puerta, y allí estaban Stefan y Elena, la tensión se relajó, y pudo por fin respirar, se acercaron a ella para comprobar que estaba bien y les contaron lo sucedido.

\- …y menos mal que Damon estaba allí para salvarme, si no ahora mismo ya estaría muerta y más seca que una pasa…

\- La verdad es que has tenido suerte de que Damon pasara por allí.

Stefan le dirigió una mirada a Elena que a Hermione no le paso desapercibida, había algo que no le contaban, o tal vez resultaba muy obvio lo que pasaba entre ella y Damon, un momento, no hay nada entre Damon y yo, y no lo habrá, eso desde luego.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Hermione?

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién es?

\- Soy Ronald, Harry me ha contado lo que ha pasado, dime que estas bien.

\- Lo estoy Ron, no es necesario que hagas que te importa.

\- No hago que me importa, me importas Hermione.

\- Ya…bueno pues estoy bien, no vuelvas a llamar y estaré mucho mejor.

\- No seas cruel Hermione estoy preocupado.

\- Llegas tarde Ronald Weasley, no necesito tu preocupación, que tengas un buen día.

\- Hermione no…

Y colgó el teléfono. El remordimiento le hizo levantar el auricular de nuevo y marcar. Una mano la detuvo. Elena.

\- Has hecho lo que tenias que hacer, no te arrepientas Hermione, el te ha hecho mucho daño.

\- Lo sé…pero olvidarle es tan difícil.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero se la limpió y detuvo su autocompadecimiento, era suficiente, había llorado demasiado por ese idiota, era hora de comenzar de nuevo, pero tenía que ir a trabajar, ya había faltado ayer, así que se preparó y Damon se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el hospital. Salieron de casa y decidieron caminar. Mientras hablaban el camino se hizo corto.

\- Bueno y ¿Cómo se supone que haces para ser bruja?

\- ¿Qué como haces? Hahaha, no te haces, naces.

\- Oh ya claro, ¿Y cómo lo supiste?

\- Bueno en Hogwarts te envían una carta a los once años para decírtelo. Decides si quieres ir o no.

\- Y tú decidiste ir.

\- Sí, bueno me pareció increíble y por supuesto que fui.

\- Y allí conociste a Harry ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, fue la mejor elección de mi vida, no me arrepiento de nada la verdad.

\- Oye, perdona que cambie de tema pero a ¿Qué hora tienes que entrar a trabajar?

\- A la 13:00

\- Es temprano y no has comido, ¿Te parece que vayamos a comer?

\- Genial, si por favor!

Entraron en un restaurante a comer, pidieron hamburguesas y patatas, con cerveza y comieron mientras hablaban de Hogwarts, de vampiros y magos, ella aprendió más sobre la dieta vampírica y el sobre magos y sus rarezas. Damon pago todo mientras Hermione iba al baño y salieron de allí charlando animadamente, la verdad es que conectaban y se reían juntos. Él le abrió la puerta y salieron con la mala suerte de tropezar con un chico. Ron Weasley.

\- Perdona no te había visto.

Dijo Hermione y cuando levanto los ojos lo vio.

\- No te preocupes Hermione.

La miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en cada curva de ese cuerpo que tan bien conocía. Y entonces Damon habló.

\- ¿Tío se te ha perdido algo ahí abajo?

\- ¿Quién coño eres tú?

\- Damon Salvatore, diría que encantado pero no es el caso.

\- Lo mismo digo.

En ese momento intervino Hermione.

\- Nosotros ya nos íbamos ¿Verdad Damon?

\- No, la verdad es que estaba a punto de hacer esto.

La cogió por la cintura con una mano y la acerco para besarla con la otra, Hermione no se lo esperaba, pero le siguió como si lo hubiese planeado, y le gustó, sus labios eran incluso más deliciosos de lo que parecían, su lengua hacia maravillas, mientras ella se dejaba llevar, cuando por fin se separaron no podía respirar, se miraron durante un segundo que pareció un siglo, y se giraron hacia Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

…

La cara de Ron fue épica y la satisfacción de Damon era palpable, la cogió de la mano y se alejaron dejando a Ron con la boca abierta. Damon la agarro cariñosamente hasta que supo que Ron no les veía y entonces se soltaron, Hermione estaba colorada como un tomate, se pararon para mirarse y comenzaron a reír, pero Hermione lo interrumpió con un tortazo.

¡Que sea la última vez que se te ocurre besarme sin mi permiso!

¿Pero de que me estás hablando Hermione? Pensé que te hacía un favor y por eso lo hice…

Pues no lo hagas de nuevo…

Está bien así me evitaré que me desfigures la cara para la próxima vez, pequeña pero matona eh?

Jajaja así es…

Y tras un largo silencio en el que se dedicaron a caminar y mirar hacia otro lado ella habló

Gracias, Damon.

¿Por qué?

Por todo, por salvarme, por hacer esto por mí, en realidad te lo agradezco, de verdad…

No hay de que _bella_

Ella se paró le cogió la cara y le plantó un besazo en la mejilla, lo que para muchos solo se trataba de un beso, pero para Hermione era un comienzo, le gustaba esa aptitud descarada de él, en realidad era un cambio, nunca nadie le había robado un beso como lo había hecho él. Tras unos segundos Damon habló.

Vaya, voy a tener que robarte besos más a menudo.

Ni se te ocurra guapete.

Jajaja de acuerdo de acuerdo, no más besos robados.

Hermione no contestó su sonrisa fue suficiente, Damon descubrió que se encontraba a gusto con ella, que le hacía reír y que la capa de hielo que se había construido sobre su corazón tras Katherine y Elena comenzaba a derretirse, la situación lo asustaba no iba a dejar que nadie más le hiciera daño, ya había tenido suficiente, sin embargo ella tenía algo que lo hacía querer protegerla y abrazarla, era una sensación muy extraña.

Por otro lada Hermione comenzaba a sentir algo muy parecido, tras su ruptura con Ron las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles y no quería más dolor ya había pasado por eso una vez lo que menos necesitaba era una persona que la hiciese deprimirse y encerrarse en su piso cuando al fin estaba comenzando a salir y a entretenerse, aunque en realidad el que la hacía entretenerse era él.

Continuaron hablando y ella le comentó a grandes rasgos todo lo que le había pasado con Ron y sus malas experiencias en el amor, él le contó por todo lo que había pasado por culpa de Katherine, llegaron al trabajo de ella y se despidieron, no sin antes invitarlo a cenar a su casa el sábado.

Mmm ¿Damon?

¿Si?

¿No te apetecería por casualidad venir a cenar el sábado a mi casa?

¿Y a que debo el honor?

A haberme salvado y a haberme ayudado a molestar a mi ex, ¿Te parece poco?

No en absoluto, ¿Cocinarás tu?

Por supuesto

Entonces me traeré un tupper y algunas bolsas de sangre, estoy seguro de que cocinas fatal…

¡Serás idiota! ¡Te vas a chupar los dedos, y te vas a comer tus palabras!

Jajaja seguro que sí, yo traeré el vino, ¿De acuerdo?

Perfecto, te veo el sábado entonces, chao.

El se despidió de ella con un beso rápido en la mejilla y ella con un "Gracias". El sábado prometía ser una noche perfecta, la prepararía al más mínimo detalle, tenía que agradecerle por todo, solo eso, no tenía que ver con nada más, ningún sentimiento, Hermione se convencía a sí misma mientras se cambiaba de ropa para trabajar en el Hospital, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba ilusionada por algo, una cena con el Señorito Impertinente Salvatore sería agradable y a la vez divertida, y mientras salía de su despacho hacía la sala de consulta, no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una gran sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

El sábado se acercaba peligrosamente al calendario que Hermione tenía colgado en la puerta de la nevera, lo había marcado con una X, no un circulo, ningún comentario, no quería que nadie se enterase de la cena, era Jueves y Harry había llamado para irla a buscar y pasarse por el ministerio a examinar más cuerpos que habían aparecido tras el ataque que ella había sufrido, aun eran dos y el había quedado de recogerla a las tres. Desde que habían quedado para cenar no paraba de pensar en que hacer de cena, ¿Algo elaborado o sencillo? ¿Carne o pescado? ¿Le gustará la ensalada? ¿Y si no le gusta lo que cocino y quedo como una tonta? Todas estas dudas la asaltaban cada vez que pensaba en que cocinar, lo que si sabía que preparar era el postre,(Haría una lemon pie para chuparse los dedos y para cenar prepararía una quiche vegana, unas patatas hasselback con una salsa alioli buenísima ) le encantaba hacer cupcakes así que haría los cupcakes que mejor le salían los de chocolate y oreo y unos brownies para chuparse los dedos tal y como le había prometido, y bueno en cuanto a entrantes y comida, eso le iba a dar más dolor de cabeza, tal vez yendo a la compra se le ocurriría algo, tal vez algo italiano, no Hermione no lograrás sorprenderle con comida Italiana, tal vez algo más típico inglés, pero no, la idea le vino a la mente enseguida, haría una fondue, en realidad lo que haría serían las salsas por que el truco de la fondue es que la carne se hace sola, compraría carne de todo tipo y haría las salsas ella misma, eso les daría tiempo para charlar entre bocado y bocado, y prepararía algunas ensaladas como acompañante, un puré de patatas y la cena estaría lista y sería al menos, original.

Mientras pensaba en todo ello Harry llegó a buscarla, llamó al timbre, y se acercó a abrirle.

Hola ¿Qué tal todo?

Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

Muy bien, pasa, pasa me cepillo los dientes y nos vamos

Claro

El salón esta unido a la cocina por lo que Harry vio el calendario y el sábado marcado, se preguntó qué ocurriría el sábado, en un principio no hizo ningún comentario, Hermione apareció por la puerta de su cuarto ya lista para marcharse, Harry había traído el coche así que llegaron al ministerio en un momento.

Una vez allí Hermione examinó el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que antes de ser mordido por el vampiro había sido paralizado por un hechizo lo que indicaba que claramente había magos implicados en el asesinato de todos los ciudadanos, eso les hacia preguntarse dos cosas, ¿Habría Klaus hecho amistad con algún mago o tal vez cada uno actuaba por su cuenta y solo había sido una casualidad que ese cuerpo estuviese paralizado? Desde luego tendrían que averiguarlo porque si se trataba de una alianza mago con vampiro la cosa podría llegar a ponerse muy fea.

Inmediatamente Harry llamó a los hermanos Salvatore para hablarles de sus hallazgos de última hora y para saber si ellos tenían constancia de magos ayudando a vampiros alguna otra vez. Y llevó a Hermione a casa, habían pasado casi toda la tarde en el ministerio investigando, así que estaba muy cansada, se había duchado nada más llegar y había hecho la lista de la compra para mañana, cuando de repente sonó el timbre de su casa, ella vestida con un pijama, un moño y sus gafas de leer se dirigió a abrir la puerta, se encontró nada más y nada menos que a Ron con Rose y Hugo de la mano.

¡Hola niños! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Te los he traído porque tenía que trabajar esta noche y pensé que preferirías cuidarlos tú antes que dejarlos con Molly.

Sí, claro. Pasad niños, dejad las cosas en vuestro cuarto. ¿A qué debo este arrebato de amabilidad Ronald? ¿No tendrá nada que ver con el otro día verdad?

No sé a qué te refieres.

No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo.

¡Oh! Eso, tranquila Hermione, si rompimos fue por algo no voy a celarme del primer palurdo que te besa, ya sabes que no siento nada más por ti.

¡Pero serás hipócrita! ¡No fui yo la que apareció de repente en tu consulta y te beso!

Ay Hermione, Hermione…Ambos sabemos cómo habría acabado la cosa si no fueses tan orgullosa.

¿Orgullosa yo? No pienso discutir contigo Ronald, ahora vete.

¿Sabes lo que te ocurre Hermione? Que eres una cría y piensas que todo gira en torno a ti, si intentabas darme celos con ese tío la verdad es que no lo has conseguido, espero que no vuelva a ver ningún comportamiento extraño más por tu parte o te consideraré inestable para cuidar de los niños también los domingos.

Sabes que no puedes hacer eso Ronald estoy perfectamente, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? Éramos una familia…y ahora ya no somos nada…

No, es cierto, ya no somos nada, hasta mañana Hermione.

El encuentro tras el beso con Damon, fue bastante violento, lo que no le quedaba claro era si él estaba celoso o solo quería molestarla y desquiciarla, ya le había quitado a los niños, no iba a dejar que eso pasará también con los domingos. Cerró la puerta se metió en casa y preparo la cena para los niños.


	6. Chapter 6

Viernes 7 de Noviembre de 2011

Hermione se había quedado con los niños esa noche, nunca podía verles excepto los Domingos, y eso la ponía muy triste, por eso siempre que podía se quedaba con ellos, esa noche prepararon pizzas y cenaron juntos viendo una película, mañana no los llevaría a la guardería ella podía encargarse de ellos toda la mañana, Rose tenía cinco añitos y Hugo dos, ya era tarde y cuando los acostó se quedó dormida con ellos mientras les contaba un cuento.

A la mañana siguiente la despertaron con dulces besitos.

Mamá, mamá ya es hora de levantarse.

¿Mmm?

Mamá ya es trempanito, mira la luz.

Ella se desperezó y les dio un besazo a cada uno, ellos le devolvieron muchos más, Hermione era una buena madre y los niños la adoraban. Ya era viernes, a pesar de estar con sus hijos no podía parar de pensar en la noche del Sábado, aun tenía que hacer la compra y no tenía nada preparado.

Les preparó un desayuno riquísimo con tortitas, zumo de naranja, chocolate caliente, galletas, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada e incluso bajó a comprar croissants.

¡Qué rico esta esto mami!

Gracias cariño, son tortitas.

Papá nunca nos hace tortitas.

Porque no sabe mi amor, ¿Qué desayunáis con papá?

Leche con galletas.

Vaya eso si que era un desayuno equilibrado para unos niños d años, desde luego.

En cuanto terminaron los ayudó a vestirse y se prepararon para salir, vistió a Hugo con un jersey color rojo, unos vaqueros y una camisita, le puso su pequeño abriguito y ya estaba listo, ellas dos se pusieron unos vaqueros, unas camisas que se había comprado a juego, Hermione era tan chiquitilla que le servía mucha de la ropa que había en las tiendas de niños, y por último unos cardiganes también del mismo color pero no exactamente iguales, ya listos se fueron a dar un paseo y a comer por ahí, en cuanto dieron las tres Ron llamó y decidieron encontrarse en la salida del ministerio.

Cuando ella se estaba acercando al punto de encuentro ve a Ron con otra, una chica de cabellos trigueños y más o menos de su misma altura, le sorprendió verla cuando se dio la vuelta, puesto que era su hermana Hayden, la misma que siempre había tenido envidia de ella la que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible estaba allí plantada con su ex besándolo como si fuese de su propiedad, esperó a que se alejase para caminar en su dirección y no hizo comentario alguno de lo que acababa de ver, sin embargo en su interior podía notar como su corazón se rompía un poco más. Podía soportar a cualquier otra mujer, pero a ella no…

Se acercó a Ron se despidió de los niños con muchísimo cariño, dándose cuenta de que eran lo único que le quedaba después de una relación de casi ocho años, como había podido hacerle esto, besarse con su hermana, era lo último que se esperaba de Ron, pero así se habían vuelto las cosas, un absoluto desastre, pero ella tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar en ese momento, la compra para la cena del Sábado, tenía la lista en sus manos, se despidió y se encaminó hacia el supermercado más cercano, entró por la puerta y compró todo lo que necesitaba en una hora más o menos pronto estaba de vuelta, colocó las cosas en la nevera y en las alacenas, ahora que ya había resuelto su prioridad número uno, comenzaba a darle vueltas al beso de Ron con su hermana, nunca había llegado a comprender por qué Hayden le tenía envidia, ella siempre había sido la más guapa, la más exitosa con los hombres, le gustaba a todo el mundo, mientras que ella, Hermione siempre había sido mucho más introvertida, y nunca había hecho grandes amistades con nadie excepto con Harry o Ron y sus compañeros en Hogwarts, sin embargo ella la odiaba, tal vez sería por que la carta nunca le había llegado a ella o porque desde su punto de vista siendo bruja todo era más sencillo. Y pensando en la belleza de su hermana pequeña recordó que aun no había elegido lo que se pondría mañana, tenía claro que se pondría un vestido, lo que no sabía era cual, caminó hacia su armario y vio los que tenía, ninguno le convencía lo suficiente, algunos eran muy formales, otros lo eran muy poco, había dos que realmente le llamaban la atención, eran sencillos y no daban la impresión de algo muy formal uno era de color verde botella ( /product/96424?cm_mmc=LinkshareUS-_-Custom-_-Link-_-Builder&siteID=J84DHJLQkR4-wPWHaPjzKIwr7SQsdRxZIQ) y el otro de color gris y cuello de bebe ( ), aunque sin duda el verde era un poco escotado de más el gris era más subido, pero era un simple cena de agradecimiento, el gris estaría más que perfecto para algo así, tenía además los zapatos perfectos, y todo estaba ya listo para el día siguiente.

Se metió en cama con la impresión de que el sábado sería un gran día, y pensaba aprovecharlo, pasárselo bien, disfrutarlo y no pensar en nadie más que en ella.

8 de Noviembre de 2011

A la mañana siguiente ya era sábado y estaba muy nerviosa, Harry la llamo para ver que tal estaba y ella le dijo que perfectamente, algo en la voz de Harry le decía que algo le estaba ocultando, insistió pero no soltó prenda, así que al colgar fue a darse una ansiada ducha, se vistió para estar en casa se tumbó en el sofá, puso su música clásica preferida "I giorni de Ludovico Einaudi", también italiano muy conveniente, y leyó hasta que se hizo bastante tarde, a las cuatro sonó su móvil, Damon Salvatore aparecía en su pantalla, mierda, pensó llama para cancelar la cena, no puede ser, buff, cogió el teléfono desesperada.

¿Diga?

….

Hola Damon, dime.

…

Oh, vaya jajaja pues yo diría que tinto

…

Estupendo

…

Hasta las 8 entonces

…

Y colgó el teléfono…


	7. Chapter 7

8 de Noviembre de 2011

Menos mal, solo llamaba para preguntar qué cenaríamos, por el vino, que agradable incluso llamaba para no equivocarse con el vino.

Ya más tranquila era hora de comenzar a prepararlo todo, ya que habían quedado a las ocho, pero había que hacer (la lemon pie) los cupcackes y los brownies, preparar (la salsa alioli las patatas y la quiche)las salsas y cortar la carne para la fondue, además de ducharse y vestirse para recibir a su invitado.

Así que se puso manos a la obra, comenzó a cocinar los postres, dejaría los cupcakes y los brownies hechos, una vez preparada la masa colocó un poquito en cada envase para cupcakes y en una fuente puso la masa de los brownies, y los metió en el horno, adornarías los cupcakes más tarde, y los brownies los serviría calientes y con helado por encima, mas tarde cortó la carne y la dejó en la nevera, preparó salsa alioli, tártara, rosa, mostaza, y se arriesgo con la de parmesano, le pareció que estaba bastante buena, pero por si acaso había comprado algunas salsas ya preparadas, eso no podía fallar.

Una vez tubo todo listo se dirigió al baño, una vez más se ducho y se lavó el pelo, salió puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y se secó el pelo, lo dejaría rizo, no tenía tiempo para alisárselo ( . ), se vistió el vestido gris que había elegido, con unas medias transparentes, y se puso unos zapatos de tacón cómodos también de color gris a juego con el vestido. Eran ya casi las 19:30, preparó las ensaladas en un minutillo y cuando sonó el timbre, se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos, se lo había quitado, nunca se había sentido cómoda con unos zapatos de tacón tan altos, se vio al espejo por última vez para comprobar que estaba todo en orden, y abrió la puerta, cual fue sus sorpresa al encontrarse a Harry…

Vaya Hermione, ¿Vas a salir?

No, esto… ¿Qué haces aquí Harry?

Venía a ver como estabas…

Ya claro, que nos conocemos Potter…

A ver Hermione el otro día vi en el calendario el Sábado marcado y pensé que ibas a meterte en líos o no sé, la verdad no se que pensé pero me preocupó así que vine, pero parece que todo marcha bien. Demasiado bien, ¿Tienes invitados?

La verdad…es que si…

Pillina… ¿Quién es? ¿No me invitas a mí también?

Harry tienes que irte ¿ok? Estará a punto de llegar. Gracias por preocuparte de verdad.

Lo abraza con cariño, mientras le dice al oído de quien se trata, sin darse cuenta de que su querido Don Impertinente estaba delante, recién llegado y sin saber que estaba ocurriendo la escena decía mucho, Hermione y Harry abrazados, susurrándose cosas al oído, con besos en la mejilla, parecía algo mucho más privado de lo que era en realidad y Damon se echó para atrás, iba con ganas de darlo todo, de ganarse un poco más el corazón de esa mujer, pero de repente todo su mundo se vino abajo y pensó lo que no era. Hermione lo vio y ya era tarde, Harry se apartó lo saludó y se marchó por donde había venido.

¡Hola!

Hola Hermione, ¿Qué tal?

Muy bien, pasa, pasa por favor

Lo hizo ponerse cómodo mientras ella preparaba todo, el sin embargo se acercó a ayudarla, no volvería a intentar conquistarla pero eso no implicaba que no pudiese ser un caballero con ella. La verdad es que estaba increíble tenía un pelo precioso que era de lo más sedoso, sus piernas eran un pecado y sus labios lo incitaban, pero el respetaba lo que no era suyo, y Harry había llegado primero, se retiraría como un caballero, pero al menos disfrutaría de la cena, sirvieron las ensaladas y la fondue, y mientras comían charlaban sin parar, era difícil quedarse callados, ambos tenían mucho que contar, pero Hermione lo notaba frio y bastante distante, normalmente Damon no era así, tal vez lo había asustado y parecía un cena demasiado formal, la había cagado…Y entonces entraron en el tema del amor…Así que Damon comenzó a tantear el terreno un poco.

Bueno y…después del pelirrojo ¿Ha habido alguien más en tu vida?

No, la verdad es que cuando lo dejamos me afectó tanto que pensé que odiaría los hombres para siempre, aunque empiezo a cambiar de opinión.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso a que se debe?

Bueno digamos que puede haber alguien que esté cambiando mi forma de ver a los hombres.

¿En serio? ¿Podría saber de quién se trata?

No, es secreto de estado, pero a estas alturas ya deberías saber de quién se trata…

La conversación estaba tomando caminos que Hermione no esperaba y Damon veía en todo lo que ella decía a Harry, así que la cosa no iba muy bien, mientras que ella buscaba un acercamiento insinuando ciertas cosas el leía mal entre líneas y siempre encontraba a Harry en medio. Cuando ella sirvió los postres, el helado enfrió aun más la cena y se quedaron sin habla, Damon sentía que no sabía qué hacía allí cuando su corazón pertenecía a otro y Hermione no sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal para que no fuese el Damon picarón de siempre, él había traído champagne pero no tuvieron ganas de abrirlo, lo que habría sido un cena perfecta acabó en desastre y a las 10 sonó el teléfono, era Harry diciendo que necesitaba verla había habido más ataques, ya tendría tiempo de pensar que había salido mal con Damon ahora tenía que irse lo más rápido posible, él la acompañó en su coche hasta que llegaron a un callejón de Oxford Street donde la esperaba como no su amado Harry, pensó él.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione bajó del coche a toda prisa, Harry estaba herido pero había logrado detener a su atacante, ella no reconoció a la joven pero Damon si lo hizo.

¡Harry! Harry dios mío ¿Estás bien?

Sí…bueno…

Espera creo que he traído díctamo en alguna parte

Rebuscando en su bolso encuentra un frasquito que destapa rápidamente y vierte sobre las heridas de su amigo, pronto estas comienzan a curarse y a desaparecer, le ofrece también unas galletitas que traía en su bolso para recuperar la sangre perdida.

Aquí tienes Harry en un momento te encontrarás mucho mejor

Gracias Hermione

Mientras tanto Damon se había acercado a la mujer, le había apartado el pelo de la cara para confirmar que era Katherine.

¿Qué le has hecho Harry?

La he paralizado con verbena

¿Tienes más?

Si, ¿Por qué?

Porque Katherine bebe verbena para ser más inmune desde que la conozco y es mucho…

Oh si toma claro, aquí tienes más.

Esto...Hermione creo que voy a necesitar ayuda con esto…

¿Puedes esperar por favor? Estoy curando a Harry

Lo dijo un poco irritada, su comportamiento durante la cena y ahora Katherine le estaba haciendo mella y se sentía un poco enfadada.

Claro yo lo digo porque si no se la inyecto despertará y sé que ella sabe que planea Klaus, sería una pena que huyese.

A ver ya voy…

Aquí inyéctaselo en el cuello mejor.

Está bien, ¿aquí?

Si, ¡Ahhhhhh!

Un poco de verbena se derramó sobre las manos de Damon.

Lo siento… ¿Estás bien?

Si…

Le inyectaron la verbena y en cuanto Harry se encontró mejor, se la llevaron al ministerio, Hermione se subió al coche con Harry por si acaso se encontraba mal y Damon aunque lo comprendió seguía viendo señales entre ellos, él llevaba a Katherine, en cuanto llegaron la bajaron y la llevaron como habían hecho con Stefan a la sala de interrogatorios, allí esperaron tranquilamente hasta que se despertó, mientras tanto Damon les contaba quien era Katherine.

Por fin te has despertado.

Vaya Damon, pensé que nunca volveríamos a encontrarnos en esta situación, la última vez el que estaba esposado a la cama eras tú…

Tenía que devolvértela Katherine ya sabes cómo soy…

Sí que lo se…

¿Habéis acabado?

Hermione estaba un poco molesta a nadie le interesaba las intimidades sexuales de esos dos.

A ver ¿Katherine era, verdad?

Si, vaya jamás había visto unos ojos tan verdes.

Ya me han comentado que sabes engatusar a la gente.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién te ha dicho eso guapetón?

Bueno me gustaría que dejaras de insinuarte y me respondieras a un par de preguntas.

No creo que eso sea posible.

Déjamelo a mí Harry.

¿Estás seguro Damon?

Si, dame media hora y me dirá todo lo que queremos saber.

Hermione y Harry dejaron a Damon y Katherine solos, y fueron a tomarse un café, la noche prometía ser larga.

Mientras tanto en la sala de interrogatorios…

Katherine, entremos en razón, tengo la solución a tu problema con Klaus, pero tienes que contármelo todo.

¿Todo? ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Lo que tú quieras

¿Lo que yo quiera, de verdad?

Si Katherine lo que tú quieras.

Está bien, primero te diré lo que quieres saber y después te contaré lo que quiero de ti, así no podrás echarte atrás, se que eres un hombre de palabra.

Bien tenemos un trato ahora habla Katherine ¿Qué planea Klaus?

Klaus pretende aliarse con los magos que ayudaron a Lord Voldemort para lograr una nueva raza de híbridos, le he estado siguiendo desde que llegó y sé que intenta crear una mezcla de mago, hombre lobo y vampiro, al principio pensó que podría adquirir algunos poderes al chupar la sangre de algún mago, pero parece que se equivocaba y está bastante frustrado por decirlo de alguna manera.

Bien ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?

¿Te parece poco todo lo que te he dicho?

No, pero no pensé que Klaus pudiese querer algo así, aunque si lo piensas sería muy poderoso si lo logra, tenemos que impedirlo.

Bien yo ya os he contado lo que querías ahora tengo dos condiciones que me dejéis largarme, sin perseguirme, y…otra cosa que te pediré antes de irme, a ti especialmente.

Una vez Katherine les hubo contado todo lo que Klaus tenía planeado y de aceptar la condición que ella les había impuesto, la soltaron y la dejaron marchar.

¿Tú te crees todo esto Harry?

Por mi bien tendré que fiarme de ellos, ¿Tu qué piensas?

Me fío de él, de ella…no.

Por cierto hablando de él ¿Qué tal la cena? Siento haberla interrumpido…

Si te digo la verdad, muy fría Harry, demasiado fría no lo entiendo de verdad que no…

Hermione tal vez no estéis buscando lo mismo o no os entendáis.

Es que me pareció tan agradable por teléfono y durante los últimos días que pensé que el también quería lo mismo, me siento como una tonta Harry…

Mientras ellos hablaban Damon acompañó a Katherine a la salida, allí ella le susurró al oído su condición.

Soy un hombre de palabra y lo haré, pero…

Pero nada, ¡yo conduzco!

Y se marcharon los dos juntos en el Chevrolet descapotable de Don Impertinente Salvatore, sin despedirse ni decir a donde iban…


	9. Chapter 9

Media hora después de que Damon acompañara a Katherine a la salida

Vaya ¿Damon no está tardando mucho?

Si la verdad es que si, vayamos a ver si ha pasado algo ¿De acuerdo?

Bien…

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, no había ni rastro de ellos y el coche de Damon había desaparecido, no había signos de violencia, ni nada que indicase que Damon podía estar en apuros.

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué no habrá vuelto ya?

Déjalo Harry, el sabe cuidarse solito además ahora no le encontraremos, lo he llamado varias veces y su teléfono da señal, supongo que se habrá ido y se habrá olvidado de decirnos nada.

¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees?

Sí, claro.

Hermione no pensaba eso en absoluto, pero si buscaba a Damon lo haría ella, sola, necesitaba hablar con él y descubrir que había pasado en la cena, además sabía por dónde empezar a buscar.

Cambiando de tema Hermione, he estado pensando, en que ahora todo tiene sentido.

¿A qué te refieres?

A por qué Klaus fue a buscarte y bebió de tu sangre.

Ah si yo también he estado pensando en ello, ¿porque fue?

Por lo que dijo Katherine, estaba intentando absorber algo de tu poder al beber de ti, pero eso no le salió bien, además estoy seguro de que sabe que hemos ayudado a los hermanos Salvatore y como tú eras un blanco más fácil, te atacó a ti.

Tiene sentido.

…

Katherine conducía como una loca por las desiertas calles del Londres más antiguo, al doblar una esquina se alzaron dos altos edificios entre los que se encontraba la pequeña casa de Damon Salvatore, abrieron el portalito y ella aparcó el coche con la precisión de un vampiro. Damon sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, el interior de la casa parecía más grande que el exterior e incluso tenía dos pisos, en el bajo había una cocina que apenas utilizaba, una sala de estar bastante amplia, un baño y un estudio. En la parte de arriba una pequeña biblioteca, un baño y la habitación de Damon que tenía baño propio.

Katherine siguió a Damon al interior del hall, dejó sus cosas en la sala de estar y Damon sirvió dos vasos de su mejor Bourbon, para llevar a cabo la petición de Katherine necesitaría beberse al menos tres, y le tendió uno a ella. Caminó hacia la cocina con el whisky en mano y sacó también dos bolsas de sangre del frigorífico, las dejó fuera para que se calentaran un poco, no le gustaba beber la sangre tan fría de la nevera.

Como todo buen caballero encendió la chimenea para que ella no tuviese frío y trajo varias mantas, al no usarla en tanto tiempo la casa estaba congelada y además era invierno.

Finalmente se acomodó en el sofá del lado contrario para poder verle la cara mientras hablaban, continuó bebiendo su Bourbon hasta que ella habló.

Esta casa no ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí Damon, modernizarla un poco no le vendría mal, además es demasiado cutre para alguien como tú.

Yo en cambio la encuentro confortable y no necesitaba una opinión al respecto Katherine, tal vez debamos ir al grano.

¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Porque sinceramente agradecería no volver a verte en mucho tiempo.

Tanto tiempo buscándome y llorando mi perdida ¿Y ahora solo quieres que me vaya? Damon, Damon, Damon ambos sabemos que me sigues amando, es triste, pero cierto.

Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

Apártate de mi Katherine…

De eso nada, tenemos un trato ¿Recuerdas?

Se terminó su segundo vaso de bourbon de un solo trago, y se lanzó a sus labios, era un beso con frustración, dolor, rabia, pero había hecho un trato y Damon Salvatore cumplía siempre sus promesas.

…

Esperó un poco para dar tiempo a que Harry llegase a casa, llamó y se aseguró de que había llegado bien y que no se había mareado al conducir él solo de vuelta, en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que nadie la interrumpiría, se vistió de negro completamente y salió de casa con su capa cubriéndola entera, su varita en la mano, para defenderse de cualquier cosa que pusiese acechar en la oscuridad, y salió a la calle en busca de Damon, su intuición le decía que él se encontraba bien y que no debía preocuparse, pero de todos modos quería comprobarlo por sí misma. Así que se encaminó calle abajo en dirección a su casa.

…

Una manta de terciopelo marrón cubría el suelo de la sala de estar de la casa de Damon Salvatore, alumbrados por la tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea, se hallaban dos cuerpos entrelazados, desnudos, ambos se encontraban en un frenesí salvaje, justo el momento previo al orgasmo, Katherine se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de Damon, se agarraba a él con fuerza para indicarle que no parase, una mano en su pelo negro como el azabache y la otra sobre su hermoso y fibroso trasero, acompañaban el movimiento de caderas que cada vez era más rápido, más intenso, a punto de alcanzar el clímax él hunde sus colmillos en el cuello de Katherine y ella hace lo mismo en el suyo, ambos beben el uno del otro con ansia, sed de sangre, lujuria, por fin ambos alcanzan el punto final y ella aprovecha para cambiar de posición y colocarse sobre él, su pecho desnudo siempre la había fascinado, los había visto mejores y peores, pero ninguno que le hiciese hervir la sangre de placer tanto como el de Damon Salvatore, ese había sido su trato, aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo en alta voz una vez había estado enamorada de él y había disfrutado del sexo, no solo como sexo, si no como algo más con ese hombre, realmente había mejorado con los años, Damon siempre había sido como el buen vino.

Sin embargo para el todo había cambiado, hacía un siglo y algunos años más lo habría dado todo por la mujer que ahora mismo descansaba en sus brazos, sin embargo ahora sentía dolor por una mujer que amaba a otro hombre, y cierta culpabilidad por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Nunca había tenido suerte con las mujeres, por eso siempre había preferido usarlas para una sola noche de efímero placer, y ahora que por fin le había abierto el corazón a alguien, ella no le correspondía.

Entre todos estos pensamientos Katherine jugueteaba con su pelo, y le acariciaba el pecho desnudo mientras lo besaba, un ruido fuera lo hizo ponerse alerta, falsa alarma, sería algún gato.

…

Hermione sabía que si había más vampiros peligrosos en el interior la oirían acercarse, así que uso el hechizo _Muffliato_ que habían aprendido en sexto curso, y siguió caminando con sigilo hasta llegar a la puerta, una vez allí contando con que nadie la oiría la abrió con _Alohomora_ y se encaminó hacia el interior, una tenue luz iluminaba la estancia, provenía de la sala de estar, parecía no haber nadie, nadie en los sofás, pero de pronto escuchó una voz, se acercó un poco más y vio a Damon desnudo besando a Katherine que también estaba desnuda, todas sus defensas desaparecieron con la sorpresa y ambos giraron la cabeza en su dirección, lo único que pudo decir fue

Oh…


	10. Chapter 10

Damon se cubrió con la manta acercándose a ella, a punto de rozar su brazo Hermione se apartó bruscamente de él, lejos de marcharse enfadada o triste, habló

Quiero hablar contigo Damon, ya veo que estas bien, pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda. Si no te importa mañana me gustaría aclarar ciertas cuestiones contigo, ahora no os interrumpiré más.

¿Te llamaré mañana de acuerdo?

Cuando tú digas Damon, cuando tú digas.

Y se fue dando media vuelta.

Finalmente el no estaba interesado en ella eso estaba claro, verlo de esta forma la había hecho darse cuenta de que se había acabado cualquier posibilidad de tener nada con él, pero bueno tampoco es que se hubiese hecho muchas ilusiones.

En cuanto abandonó la casa, Katherine volvió a reclamar la atención de Damon, y aunque el ya no estaba de buen humor, le había prometido toda una noche, mañana hablaría claramente con Hermione, no podía ponerse así cuando fue ella la que le hizo malinterpretar a él todas las señales.

9 de Noviembre de 2011

La noche fue larga pero al llegar la mañana Damon despidió a Katherine y llamó inmediatamente a Hermione, era domingo, y él tenía la necesidad de hablar, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos había dormido demasiado, ambos querían resolver el asunto lo antes posible, quedaron en una cafetería para comer y hablar a las 13:00, el llegó antes y la esperó en la puerta, al verla llegar pensó que le había pasado algo, su cara tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban a las mejillas de tanto llorar y se notaba que había intentado ocultarlo sin éxito.

Él por otra parte después de una noche sin dormir de locura y desenfreno con Katherine estaba tan guapo e increíble como siempre, y eso no le había pasado desapercibido a nadie.

Hola, menuda cara, ¿Cómo estás?

Bien ¿y tú? No he dormido mucho le he estado dando vueltas a Klaus y eso…

Claro es normal, ¿Entramos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

Después de ti entonces

Se sentaron y pidieron su comida, Hermione se armó de valor y le hizo la pregunta que llevaba queriendo hacerle desde que le había besado delante de Ron.

¿Qué diablos es lo que estas buscando Salvatore? Desembucha, estoy harta de jueguecitos.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Qué, que quieres de mi? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Por qué haces esto?

No sé de qué me estás hablando

Oh sí que lo sabes, te invito a cenar para conocernos más, preparo una cena agradable y tu vienes más frío que un tempano, pensé que no se…me esperaba otra cosa pero después de anoche ya sé que no me puedo esperar nada de ti más que decepción.

Sí, me invitas a cenar y lo primero que veo al llegar es a ti en actitudes cariñosas con Harry, ¿Qué pretendías que sucediese si estás saliendo con Harry, Hermione? Soy un hombre decente y no le haría eso a nadie jamás.

Pero de que estás hablando Damon ¿Qué Harry? Yo no estoy saliendo con Harry, por Dios, si es como mi hermano!

¿En serio?

Por supuesto que sí, ¿Así que ese era el motivo de que arruinaras mi cena?

Hermione escucha yo iba muy feliz tenía muchas ganas de cenar contigo, pero no buscaba solamente una amistad, al verte con Harry se me vino el mundo encima y todo eran señales en contra.

¿Lo de Katherine anoche también era una señal en contra Damon?

Lo de Katherine tiene una explicación lógica, ella pidió dos cosas como trato a cambio de decirnos todo lo que sabía, esa era una de ellas, y como en la cena había visto esa actitud con Harry dije que sí, solo quería ayudarte con el tema de Klaus y acepte, fue solo sexo.

¿Pretendes que me crea todo eso Damon?

Me gustaría que confiaras en mi, sí. Y que me dieras otra oportunidad…

Mientras le decía todo esto le apartaba un mecho de cabello de delante de la cara, ella no se apartó a pesar de estar enfadada, ahora que todo comenzaba a tener sentido estaba dispuesta a darle una nueva oportunidad.

¿Y de que se trata esa nueva oportunidad que quieres que te dé, a ver?

Déjame invitarte a cenar esta vez, a un restaurante, ¿Mañana te parece bien? ¿Qué me dices Herms? Tienes que decir que sí.

¿Herms? Me gusta, está bien, pasa a recogerme a las ocho y ni se te ocurra hacerme esperar Salvatore. ¿Es muy elegante el sitio?

No te hare esperar, ¿Así que Salvatore? ¿Eso soy para ti, un simple apellido? Muy formal, intenta que las ojerotas no vengan de serie esta vez.

¡Idiota!

Y le dio una palmadita en un brazo

Está bien me pondré formal, pero ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? No hay ningún diminutivo para tu nombre.

Llámame Damon, tengo un nombre para algo, el tuyo es demasiado largo.

Está bien Damon, no me falles o no habrá más oportunidades ¿De acuerdo?

Captado, ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Claro que sí.

Salieron de la cafetería agarrados del brazo, hacía mucho frío cuanto más pegaditos mejor que mejor, durante el paseo Damon le robó algunos besos en la mejilla y ella lo mismo a él, se divirtieron y charlaron, parecía que todo iba por fin a salirle bien a nuestra querida Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

10 de Noviembre de 2011

Era lunes y hacía un día precioso, había dormido por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de maravilla. Ese día cantaban los pajarillos y Hermione fue a trabajar más contenta que nunca, por fin algo le saldría bien y lograría tener una cita normal con Damon Salvatore, salió de su pequeña tienda y se dirigió al hospital en cuanto fue la hora, allí se cambió rápidamente y se dispuso a trabajar, fue un día de sorpresas ya que a media tarde ella se encontraba en su despacho cuando Beckie, su secretaria, llamó a la puerta y ella le dijo que pasara, al abrir la puerta su cara la tapaba un ramo de rosas blancas, eran de Damon, como podía el saber cuál era su flor favorita y sobre todo el color que más le gustaba, era un detalle por su parte, venían con una tarjetita que rezaba en italiano:

 _Mia bella, ci vediamo stasera, non vedo l'ora._

Su traducción sería, "Mi hermosa, nos vemos esta noche, no puedo esperar." El ramo era precioso y la tarjeta decía muchísimo, estaba emocionada por acudir a la cena con él, al fin todo sería perfecto.

Salió del trabajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y llegó a casa a tiempo para ducharse vestirse y que la recogiera, ya tenía el vestido, lo había comprado esa misma mañana en su descanso para la comida, quien necesitaba comer teniendo una cita con ese hombre esa misma noche. Se duchó y se peinó, con el pelo suelto de nuevo, le hizo un hechizo para que no se viera tan revuelto y se puso el vestido que había comprado.

Iría cómoda a la vez que coqueta y elegante, llevaría su abrigo negro por encima ya que hacía bastante frío últimamente, a las 19:45 ya estaba preparada para salir, y a las 19:55 Damon llamó al telefonillo para decirle que bajara.

Cuando llegó abajo, se encontró con un coche negro muy limpio y de estilo deportivo, le abrió la puerta para invitarla a sentarse, jamás había visto a una mujer más hermosa en toda su vida, cerró la puerta del acompañante y se dirigió hacía su lado para conducir hasta el restaurante que había elegido.

Al llegar, le abrió la puerta y le ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos hasta la entrada del lugar, allí hablo amablemente con un metre y este les acompañó a una mesa apartada de todo, con dos velas y un ambiente muy intimo y romántico, la ayudó a sacarse el abrigo y por fin pudo ver lo hermosa que iba, y no pudo evitar besarla en una mejilla, despacito le iría mucho mejor.

Tras el inesperado y dulce beso que Damon le había dado la ayudó a sentarse apartándole la silla, ella tuvo una visión mucho más perfecta de lo que él llevaba puesto, estaba impresionante, era lo más sexy que había visto jamás,desde luego, no podía creer que alguien como él la hubiese invitado a cenar, estaba para comérselo enterito.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos él le dijo

Estas preciosa Herms.

Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal.

Añadió haciéndose la dura, no necesitaba que supiese que su atractivo sería capaz de derretirla. Mientras tanto el camarero les trajo la carta, el se acercó un poco más a ella y dijo

Este plato es el mejor, deberías probarlo.

¿Te sabes hasta los platos? ¿A cuántas pobres chicas como yo has traído aquí antes que a mí?

Jajaja a ninguna, pero suelo venir por aquí a menudo

Vaya…

El camarero se acercó para tomar nota de lo que beberían

Si no te importa el vino lo elegiré yo

Le dijo él, y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras ojeaba la carta, había decidido tomar lo que Damon le había sugerido.

Bien tomaré lo que has dicho, un solomillo de ternera con salsa roquefort y guarnición de patata y verduritas ¿Tú que tomarás?

Yo probaré el pato caramelizado con arroz y salsa de brandy.

Suena bien.

En cuanto el camarero llegó con el vino que en opinión de Hermione estaba delicioso, pidieron los platos el lugar era tan fino como el propio Damon, y todo estaba siendo perfecto, tontearon como adolescentes, se agarraban de las manos cuando los primeros platos llegaron. Damon propuso un brindis.

Por la _bella donna_ que me acompaña esta noche.

Por mi Don Impertinente favorito.

Jajaja, te concedo eso.

Cenaron y llegaron los postres, con los postres vino el champagne y Hermione se sentía bastante embriagada, de postre tomaron una tarta tres chocolates y un coulant de chocolate, bebieron el champagne más caro que Hermione había probado nunca, se quedaron bebiendo y hablando un rato más hasta que decidieron irse, mientras ella fue al servicio él pago la cuenta, en cuanto salieron de allí Hermione habló.

Vayamos a mi casa Damon continuemos la noche allí.

Está bien como quieras

Condujo hasta su casa y aparcó el coche, la ayudó a salir y abrieron el portal y la puerta de su casa, una vez dentro ella se quito el abrigo los zapatos, y se acercó a él.

Hermione estas demasiado contentilla, ¿Qué haces?

Acércate tonto, no muerdo, en cambio tu sí…

Solo un poco.

Ella se acercó más y el la cogió por la cintura, sus labios se acercaron más y más, hasta que se besaron, fue un beso dulce, pero a la vez lleno de emoción y pasión, se separaron y ella volvió a besarle, esta vez más lentamente, disfrutando del momento, se encontraba en el cielo, esos labios estaban hechos para pecar y eran los mejores besos que había probado en toda su vida. Pronto la ropa sobraba demasiado, y comenzó a quitarle la americana, lo sentó en el sofá y le desabrochó la camisa, mientras seguía besándole con pasión. Ella se sentía en la gloria, mientras que él aunque también estaba muy a gusto sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su embriaguez para llegar más lejos, así que antes de que la cosa se pusiera demasiado caliente para decir que no, la frenó un poco, siguió besándola pero no le quito la ropa a ella.

Me gusta estar contigo Damon

A mí también estar contigo.

Vayamos a la camita ¿Sí?

Está bien.

La cogió en brazos lo mas dulcemente posible, a lo que ella respondió con otro dulce beso, tenía un cuerpo increíble ese hombre. Damon se fijó que las flores que le había enviado esa tarde colocadas en un jarrón en la cocina. La llevo a su cuarto y la metió en la cama.

Espera, espera!

¿Qué?

Mi pijama

Oh…Cierto

Lo cogió y se lo tendió, se dio la vuelta para que se lo pusiera sin sentirse violenta.

Damon…ayúdame…

La ayudó a quitarse el vestido y se recreó en su hermoso cuerpo, era increíble, no tenía palabras para describirla…Una vez que ella ya tuvo su picardías bien puesto y la metió en cama la besó en la frente y se dio media vuelta, era hora de irse ya, pero algo lo interrumpió.

¿A dónde vas?

A mi casa pequeña

Nooooo Damon quédate, por favor…

Estás segura Hermione, no quiero que mañana creas que he abusado de ti…

Estas estropeando esto, estoy perfectamente, quédate por favor, me gustaría que te quedaras.

Está bien.

Se alejó para apagar la luz de la sala de estar, fue al baño y se sentó en la cama a su lado, ella lo acostó a su lado y le quitó los pantalones, llevaba unos bóxers negros y se veía que estaba bien dotado la verdad.

Lo metió por dentro de las sábanas y el nórdico y se colocó sobre él para poder besarlo mejor, no ocurrió nada más esa noche, cansada ella acabó acurrucándose contra su cuerpo caliente para ser un vampiro, y se quedó dormida en sus brazos, él la besó una vez más y acabó durmiéndose agotado.


	12. Chapter 12

11 de Noviembre de 2011

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, Hermione se removió en su cama entre una maraña de sábanas, de pronto todas las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, un cuerpo descansaba a su lado, Damon seguía durmiendo plácidamente, se quedó mirándolo con un poco mas de atención, era absolutamente hermoso, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente esculpido, era cálido y parecía un niño bueno tan dormidito, se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios, el abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió, fue una sonrisa brillante y perfecta, él la besó de nuevo y la agarró contra sí, ojala ese momento no acabará nunca, juguetearon un poco en la cama y ella se levantó para ir al baño, unos minutos más tarde se acercó a la puerta del cuarto, llevaba su camisa puesta, le quedaba mejor a ella que a él, pensó, maldición eso sí que es ser sexy.

Tenía algo de frío y me la he puesto, espero que no te importe

En absoluto, te queda muy bien.

Gracias

Dijo ella ruborizándose.

¿Café?

Por favor.

Ella preparó dos tazas de café bien cargadas y las llevó a la cama, lo tomaron juntos hablando, habían decidido comer juntos ese día y después él la acompañaría al trabajo en San Mungo. Salieron de la cama muy a su pesar y ella se vistió unos vaqueros con la camiseta de él, hizo aparecer para Damon ropa limpia de su talla y una cazadora de cuero para que se pusiera y devolvió toda su ropa excepto la camisa a su casa por arte de magia. Él se puso la ropa y espero a que ella estuviera lista para salir de casa, en cuanto lo estuvo, salieron cogidos de la mano al frío invernal del hermoso Londres.

Como aun era temprano para comer Hermione llevó a Damon al Callejón Diagon, para enseñarle las miles de tiendas que allí había y para enseñarle su mundo un poco más, al fin y al cabo ambos provenían de mundos distintos.

¿Así que los magos sí vuelan en escobas y sí tienen lechuzas? ¿Y aquí las venden?

Jajaja si, te veo sorprendido Damon, pensé que nunca sería capaz de sorprenderte. Me gusta la sensación.

¿Ah sí?

Dijo el haciéndole cosquillas mientras caminaban, entonces ella lo paró en seco y lo besó. Estaba completamente atónita con ese hombre, la hacía sentirse tan bien, tan feliz, la hacía reír y sentía que en ese mismo momento podría volar, él le devolvió el beso de la manera más tierna en la que la habían besado jamás y siguieron caminando agarrados de la mano.

A ver hazme un resumen Herms, en serio son demasiadas cosas…

Jajaja ¿Qué resumen quieres que te haga tonto? Ya te acostumbrarás estoy segura.

Hablando con él se daba cuenta de que era un hombre inteligente, culto, educado, a veces un poco descarado, pero en realidad ser un poco descarada era lo que a ella le hacía falta y él la complementaba a la perfección, Hermione iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en que alguien se aproximaba a ella, la verdad es que con esos ojos azules mirándola era difícil fijarse en nada más.

¿Hermione?

Oh por Dios ¡Ginny!Te prometo que no te había visto…que desastre soy… ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía!

Lo mismo digo estas desaparecida, aunque te entiendo cariño pero hay que vivir, mi hermano es un idiota no se merece que te recluyas en casa por su culpa.

Ya…No te preocupes por eso de verdad estoy mejor…Bueno Ginny te presento a mi amigo Damon Salvatore, nos está ayudando a resolver el caso de los vampiros aquí en Londres.

Oh si…Harry me ha hablado de ello…Encantada, Damon yo soy Ginny.

 _È un piacere_.

Mmmm Italiano! ¡Me gusta Hermione, me gusta!

Jajaja lo sé, es un auténtico encanto.

Ginny cogió a Hermione hacia un lado disculpándose con Damon y le dijo

¿Quién es este bombón Hermione?

Jajaja, es un amigo que nos está…

No digas tonterías, se os ve expulsar corazoncitos por todas partes, se os veía venir a kilómetros con esa aura empalagosa de enamorados, te llamaré esta noche y me contarás toda la verdad Granger.

Jajajaja, está bien Ginny está bien, ¿Tu nunca cambiarás eh?

Sabes que no, pero por eso me adoras.

Ni lo dudes jaja, ni lo dudes.

Se despidieron de ella y continuaron caminando un poquito más cohibidos que antes, no lo había pensado pero cualquiera podía verles, y la verdad es que les habían visto. La famosa reportera Rita Skeeter había capturado la escena y el notición saldría mañana en primera página del diario el Profeta.

Comieron en un lugar bastante apartado para poder intimar, no eran una pareja aun pero realmente lo parecían, solo quedaba que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso y se lo pidiese al otro formalmente. Mientras tanto comieron los platos del día y Hermione siguió contándole a él, cosas sobre la magia.

Así que a parte de una estaca de madera, y el sol ¿Hay mas cosas que pueden matar a un vampiro? Fíjate tu que pensé que erais todopoderosos o algo así…

Si a parte de esas dos cosas, la verbena en grandes cantidades puede matarnos y también el mordisco de un hombre lobo. Y no, siento decepcionarte _mio amore_ pero no soy todopoderoso ni invencible ni nada parecido.

Pff menudo vampiro de pacotilla…

¿Cómo?

Y volvió a hacerle cosquillas y a besarla por todas partes hasta que retiró lo dicho. Así terminaron de comer y el la acompañó al trabajo, la dejó justo en la puerta, la besó apasionadamente, ya que era un beso de despedida, pero solo por un rato, porque había prometido pasar a recogerla en cuanto acabase su turno. Así que se despidieron, les costó separarse el uno del otro pero, en cuanto Hermione cruzó el umbral de la puerta su día cambió, había estado tan pendiente de Damon y de su felicidad que no se había acordado en absoluto de Klaus y sus ataques, pero había ocurrido un accidente en el ministerio, alguien había puesto bombas y el hospital estaba lleno de heridos, sangre y descontrol por todas partes, muy rápidamente, ella entro en su despacho y en cuanto salió comenzó a organizarlo todo, fue uno de los días más duros en su trabajo que había tenido nunca, pero al acabar su jornada todo tenía mucho mejor color y habían curado a la mayoría de los heridos, solo habían quedado los más graves que por suerte eran muy pocos.

Se retiraba a su despacho para cambiarse ya, mientras se quitaba la bata, recordaba que la camisa que llevaba era de Damon, olía a él a pesar de haberla llevado puesta todo el día, no podía creer lo feliz que estaba, la verdad es que nada podría entristecerla ese día.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a quien entraba por la puerta se dio cuenta de que, se equivocaba…


	13. Chapter 13

Lacarius Joyson, lo recordaba perfectamente, era uno de los seguidores de quien vosotros ya sabéis que ella misma había logrado capturar y había sido enviado a Azkaban, lo habían condenado a cadena perpetua, de pronto pensó en Klaus y en su plan y todo comenzó a tener sentido. Hasta que su voz ronca y malévola la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es Hermione Granger en persona.

Lacarius…

¿Sorprendida? He estado esperando este momento durante años Granger.

Le lanzó un hechizo paralizador y cayó inmediatamente al suelo.

¿Qué se siente a ser el ratón en vez del gato esta vez? ¿Te gusta la parálisis? Tengo planes para ti esta noche, ¿Quién diría que la niñita de hace unos años se convertiría en esta dulce flor?

Ella intentó moverse, hablar, gritar, pero fue inútil, el hechizo estaba bien ejecutado y no podía escapar ni pedir auxilio.

Estás sola Granger, nadie te ayudará esta vez.

La levantó del suelo, y la sentó en el sillón de su despacho, la ató como pudo al sillón y comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas.

Antes de vengarme por todo lo que me hiciste voy a cumplir un par de órdenes, en cuanto acabe con el deber, me dedicaré al placer…

Hizo un hechizo para que ella pudiera hablar y así le respondiera a sus preguntas, todas formuladas por el mismísimo Klaus.

Bien comencemos, Klaus cree firmemente que tú sabes cómo mezclar a las tres razas, vampiro, hombre lobo y mago. ¿Lo sabes?

Eso no es posible, la magia es vida, y un vampiro está muerto, no se pueden juntar dos cosas incompatibles.

Mientes.

Le lanzó la maldición cruciatus, y mientras ella se retorcía de dolor el reía a carcajadas.

Tienes que decirme la verdad Granger, si Klaus cree que lo sabes el por qué algo tienes que ver con ello.

No sé de qué me hablas Lacarius, y desde luego si supiese algo no te diría nada en absoluto.

Respuesta incorrecta.

Otra maldición cruciatus salía disparada desde la varita del mortífago, mientras Hermione aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas para no darle la satisfacción de oírla gritar.

…

Mientras tanto Damon llegaba puntual a la hora que Hermione le había dicho, para recogerla y acompañarla a casa, espero durante 10 minutos, 20 minutos, media hora. Ella siempre era muy puntual, así que decidió entrar y preguntar por ella en recepción, allí una mujer muy amable le indicó la planta y el número de despacho, mientras ascendía las escaleras de cada piso, iba encontrándose escenas más y más pintorescas, un hombre con un caldero pegado a la cabeza, una mujer con lo que parecía ser un duende mordiéndole el brazo, cuadros que se movían y doctoras que hacían maravillas con un solo toque de varita, al llegar al cuarto piso, busco la puerta número 137, allí llamó y esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos no obtuvo respuesta y entró. La escena que encontró al entrar era inconcebible. Hermione se hallaba ensangrentada y con cara de dolor contra una pared, el hombre le daba a Damon la espalda, estaba intentando forzarla, si es que no lo había hecho ya, el hombre no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado debido a la fogosidad del momento, así que se acercó por detrás le dio rápidamente la vuelta, introdujo la mano en su pecho y le arrancó el corazón.

Nadie toca a Hermione Granger sin mi permiso.

Ella llorando se deslizó por la pared hasta caer al suelo, la había forzado e incluso le había hecho sangre, se abrazaba a sí misma y lloraba. Nunca nadie le había hecho tanto daño como ese hombre, había mantenido su dignidad hasta el final y no había mostrado debilidad mientras le hacía todas esas cosas pero algo había cambiado en el interior de Hermione en ese mismo instante. Damon la cogió, la vistió y se la llevo a casa, una vez allí le quitó la ropa de nuevo y la metió en la ducha, la limpió y la cuidó, ella durante todo ese tiempo no emitió ni un solo sonido, a pesar de que sus heridas en contacto con el agua debía doler mucho permaneció en absoluto silencio. La vistió, la metió en la cama, la arropó le dio un beso y le dijo.

Eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente que conozco.

Ella lo miró y una lágrima calló por su rostro. El la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras temblaba y lloraba, permanecieron así durante dos horas hasta que agotada se quedó dormida. Damon no sabía qué hacer o que decirle… En cuanto se durmió cogió el teléfono y llamó a Harry, en cuestión de minutos Harry se presentó allí y Damon le contó todo lo aparentemente sucedido ya que ella no había abierto la boca desde que el la había sacado de allí. Entre él y Harry limpiaron el despacho de Hermione y volvieron a casa con ella, no se había movido en absoluto. Pasaron la noche junto a ella por si necesitaba algo mientras dormía, todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Harry pero no articuló ningún sonido. Harry la besó en la mejilla modo de saludo. Damon volvió ya que había ido a buscar unos cafés y algo para desayunar para ver si lograba que ella hablara, supuso que al día siguiente el shock habría pasado y ella podría hablar, pero se equivocaba, cuando llegó a casa solo había silencio, no se había movido de la cama y Harry había intentado levantarla. Con Damon fue diferente, cuando la fue a coger en brazos ella se agarró con fuerza a su cuello y cuando la posó con delicadeza en el sofá y le tendió el café con los croissants ella le dio un beso, pequeño, pero algo era algo. Inesperadamente una lechuza entró por la ventana con el Profeta, en portada Damon y Hermione besándose, sin duda daría mucho de qué hablar en el mundo mágico.

…

Mientras en una antigua bodega del centro de Londres se oculta Klaus con algunos de sus nuevos súbditos, el mismo periódico que minutos antes había llegado a casa de Hermione llegaba a manos del Original más temido, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la portada, encontró la clave de lo que estaba buscando, la brujita y Damon Salvatore tendrían la respuesta, tendría que hacerles una visitilla pronto a esos dos.


	14. Chapter 14

11 de Diciembre de 2011

Un mes más tarde del ataque de Lacarius a Hermione Granger, ella seguía sin decir ni una palabra. Debido a que Harry tenía que trabajar y a que Damon no podía cuidar de ella todos los días por que tenía que investigar, Hermione fue trasladada a casa de sus padres, a dormir en su antiguo cuarto y con su hermana Hayden aun viviendo en casa, después de haberla visto besar a Ron, a Hermione no le hacía gracia que compartieran el mismo techo, sin embargo todo dejaba de preocuparle en cuanto Damon llamaba a la puerta todos los días a las cinco de la tarde para llevarla a dar un paseo, sus padres Jane y Charles ya se habían hecho a la idea de que Damon la visitara todos los días. Ese día en particular, el había ido a recogerla una hora antes de lo habitual, cuando llamó a la puerta Hermione bajó ansiosa a verle aunque se quedó escondida en las escaleras para escuchar lo que decían, su madre le abrió la puerta con cordialidad.

Buenos días Damon, ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Bien Jane gracias ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Algún progreso?

No, ninguno, pero cada día se alegra más de que vengas a verla, creo que le sienta bien que estés cerca.

Me alegro de poder ayudarla un poco, me siento tan inútil, no ha hecho ningún progreso desde que ocurrió y ya ha pasado un mes.

Estas haciendo mucho, uno que yo se me la habría abandonado en dos días si le hubiese pasado esto, te agradezco lo que estás haciendo.

Estoy encantado de hacerlo, disfruto de la compañía de su hija Jane.

Bueno pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera. Hermione cariño baja, Damon esta esperándote.

Entonces bajó las escaleras, estaba lista desde hacia media hora, le gustaba prepararse para él cada vez que venía a verla, a pesar de no poder hablarle al menos iría guapa. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le había ocurrido, haber perdido su voz no había sido algo voluntario, simplemente ocurrió y ahí estaba ella, sin voz y temiendo que Damon se aburriese de su silencio y la abandonase. Pero Damon no era así, el estaba enamorado de ella y no la dejaría, de hecho tenía planeado algo especial para esa noche por eso había ido a recogerla una hora antes. En cuanto llegó abajo Damon se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, estaba delante de la madre de ella, sería inapropiado besarla de otra manera. Apareció por allí Hayden que se dirigía a la cocina.

Por fin ha venido ¿Eh Hermione? Solo te falta mover la colita cada vez que lo ves hermanita.

Hermione la observó con cara escéptica, y luego miro hacia Damon con una sonrisilla avergonzada. Damon sacó la lengua estilo perrito para demostrarle que el único perrito que había allí era él, eso la hizo reír, amaba a ese hombre, la mimaba demasiado.

Bueno preciosa es hora de irnos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

¿A qué hora vas a traerla de vuelta Damon?

Hermione puso cara de enfado, no podía hablar pero no era ninguna cría hacia años que no tenían toque de queda, más que nada porque vivía sola.

La traeré mañana, señora Granger, quiero decir Jane.

Está bien, pasadlo bien chicos.

Y Hayden añadió un último comentario que hizo entristecer a Hermione un poco.

No habléis mucho ¿eh?

Tranquila tengo lengua de sobra para los dos

Le contestó él muy agriamente, menuda hermana, después el se quejaba de Stefan, Stefan era un ángel comparado con ella. Hermione sonrió tras escuchar su comentario y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Bueno para esa tarde había preparado una excursión al parque de atracciones, cenar juntos y…bueno una sorpresa.

Salieron de casa, la agarró de la mano, ella sonreía como siempre que estaban juntos, cogieron el coche y se dirigieron al parque de atracciones. Ya estaban dentro y tenían un par de horas hasta que fuese hora de cenar.

¿Te apetece un poco de algodón de azúcar?

Ella asintió entusiasmada, le encantaba el algodón de azúcar, ojala pudiera decírselo ella misma, pero no podía, le compró algodón de azúcar y lo compartieron mientras subían en todas las atracciones, lo pasaron muy bien y Hermione se había reído un montón con él, ya a punto de irse encontraron una casa del terror

¿Entramos ahí antes de irnos?

Hermione pone cara escéptica y de un poco de miedo.

¿Qué puede haber ahí dentro más peligroso que yo Herms?

Ella sonrió y le dio un besito, lo agarro de la mano y tiró de él, hacia el interior de la casa. Una vez dentro un hombre con una moto sierra les persiguió, una niña diabólica intentó agarrarlos, monstruos les perseguían y les daban sustos, ella se agarró al brazo de Damon hasta que salieron, ambos habían gritado como locos ahí dentro. Cuando salieron Damon se dio cuenta de una cosa

Buuf menudos gritos, un momento, gritos. ¡Hermione has gritado!

Ella asintió emocionada e intentó hablar, ni un sonido.

Bueno no te preocupes, poco a podo volverás a hablar no te esfuerces.

Era frustrante intentar hablar y no poder y hablar y no obtener respuesta pero Damon se lo tomaba con mucha calma, si necesitaba tiempo, tiempo le daría. La verdad es que se sentía un poco como en la película de la sirenita, ella intentando hablar y el que no la entendía…

Salieron del parque de atracciones y subieron al coche, la llevó a cenar a un restaurante un poco más normalito que el de la primera vez, allí cenaron, él le contó a ella muchas cosas, para hacerla sonreír y para entretenerla, esa noche quería que fuese especial y quería que fuese feliz.

No importaba que no pudiese hablar, él la amaba de todos modos. Se curaría estaba seguro de que sí, había estado yendo a terapia para superar lo que le había pasado, pero nada parecía haberla ayudado, la mejor medicina para ella era una buena dosis de Damon, y eso era lo que él le iba a dar.


	15. Chapter 15

Durante todo un mes Londres había sido una ciudad silenciosa, tranquila, como si el habla de Hermione se hubiese llevado consigo todo lo malo que habitaba la ciudad, Lacarius era un hombre importante, en el plan de Klaus y aun no se habían recuperado del golpe. Así que durante un mes Klaus se reunió con más ex mortífagos para hallar un nuevo líder, uno aun más mortífero y feroz que Lacarius, y desgraciadamente al fin lo había encontrado.

Mientras tanto Damon y Hermione compartían el postre sin tener ni idea de lo que se les venía encima, él estaba preparado para pedírselo, hoy era el día.

Y…esto…Hermione yo quería preguntarte algo…

Hermione le hizo señales para que continuara, lo agarró de las manos y el las apartó para buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Bueno Hermione me preguntaba si… ¿Querrías ser mi novia oficialmente?

Ella se quedó sorprendida al principio pero, comenzó a asentir muy rápidamente de la emoción, llevaba un mes esperando algo así la verdad es que ya había pensado que jamás se lo pediría.

Jajaja ok, te quiero.

Ella le hizo otra señal para indicarle que ella también lo amaba a él, así que la besó. La cogió de la mano y colocó en su dedo corazón una pequeña alianza de plata, con la fecha (11/12/11) y su nombre gravados en el interior. Ella sonrió, le había encantado la sorpresa y la alianza quedaba muy fina en su dedo.

En cuanto acabaron con el postre, la abrigó y se fueron en coche, el había planeado que ella le diría que sí, condujo hasta su casa y la dejó en el coche, le dijo que lo esperase allí unos minutos que volvería enseguida, ella supuso que iría a buscar algo y que después la llevaría a su casa. Al cabo de 15 minutos lo vio salir de casa, abrió la puerta le ofreció una mano y la ayudó a salir del coche, le dio la vuelta y le colocó una venda en los ojos, la giró y la besó.

Tranquila, confía en mí ¿De acuerdo?

La agarro de la mano y la ayudó a subir los escalones hasta el piso de arriba, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y una vez allí le quitó la venda de los ojos, lo que vio fue hermoso, la estancia iluminada por velas de todos los tamaños, la chimenea encendida, una música muy dulce sonaba y el camino hacia la cama estaba marcado con pétalos de rosa, la cama también estaba llena de ellos. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, la tumbó allí y comenzó a besarla, ella se ruborizaba, sabía que ese momento llegaría algún día pero la había cogido desprevenida y no sabía si estaría a la altura. Además después de lo que le había ocurrido hace un mes tenía miedo. Mientras él seguía besándola por todas partes y que bien besaba, ese hombre era absolutamente delicioso, sabía qué hacer y en qué momento, siempre, así que su miedo se disipó y comenzó a sentirse cómoda. Ella comenzaba a tener calor todo su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que el la mordía en el lóbulo de la oreja, muy despacio Damon fue quitándole la ropa, primero la camiseta, parándose a besar su pecho, su barriguita, su ombligo. Ella comenzaba también a quitarle la camisa desabrochando los botones de dos en dos, cuando se la hubo quitado le beso todo el cuello, también aprovechó para morderle la oreja arrancándole un gemido que la puso aun más caliente, lo excitaba eso era una buena señal, bajó hasta su pecho y se paró en uno de sus pezones, el hizo lo mismo en los de ella, ya no podían parar, se quitaron la ultima prenda que los dejaría al desnudo el uno del otro, ella vergonzosa le quito los bóxers y el delicadamente el tanga. Se metieron bajo las mantas para no tener frío, siguieron besándose, hasta que él bajó a zonas más intimas, la beso y la probó, allí la hizo gemir varias veces hasta que la tubo justo donde quería, subió de nuevo para poder besarla apasionadamente, cuando se colocó sobre ella de nuevo pudo notar que él también estaba listo, así que la cogió en su mano y lo guió hacia su interior, fue dulce muy dulce, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, si que estaba bien dotado dentro de ella podía notar como la llenaba, comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, ella lo agarró bien para no dejarlo marchar y comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, ambos sudaban y se besaban, agarrados, pegados, ya no había distancia entre ellos nunca habían estado tan cerca, uno dentro del otro, amándose, disfrutando. Un poco más rápido estaban a punto de llegar juntos, el apuró un poco más y la sujetó aun más cerca, ella comenzó a temblar y a gemir él la siguió de inmediato y ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el vació en ella su deseo y ella lo besó con más pasión, nadie la había hecho suya de esa manera, nadie la había hecho sentir mujer de una manera más sexy que esa. Agotados, ella se colocó sobre él, y jugueteando él se colocó encima de nuevo, su mirada se fijó en la vena del cuello de ella que aun latía rápidamente por el momento, el deseo se reflejó en sus ojos y ella le hizo una señal para que lo hiciera.

Está bien pero beberemos el uno del otro.

El deseo reflejado en su cara cuando dijo esto le dio la fuerza a Hermione para aceptar, el se cortó un poco el cuello y le indicó que bebiera, el con mucho cuidado la mordió, los vampiros podían morder a sus víctimas de modo que les proporcionase placer en lugar de dolor y eso fue lo que hizo, clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, proporcionándole un placer tan inmenso que ella gimió de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo se introdujo de nuevo en ella mientras bebían el uno del otro, cuando llegaron al orgasmo por segunda vez estaban profundamente agotados. Ella se colocó encima de él para dormir esta vez, le acarició la cara, era una cara hermosa y tenía unos rasgos muy marcados, su sonrisa de medio lado la volvía loca, y esos ojos celestes la miraban con amor. Ella abrió la boca

Te quiero

Hermione has hablado

Lo sé…necesitaba decirte que esta es la experiencia más hermosa que he vivido con nadie en toda mi vida, necesitaba decírtelo y hable…me has curado, tú me has curado. Te amo Damon Salvatore.

Él la abrazó y la beso una vez más esa había sido con diferencia la mejor noche de su vida, ella también lo había curado a él aunque no lo sabía, estaba enamorado y no tenía miedo de mostrárselo al mundo, ella era suya y nadie se la quitaría jamás. Ella tenía miedo de no estar a la altura, desde luego él lo había estado, esperaba no haberlo decepcionado, pensando en la hermosa Katherine no era muy difícil decepcionarle…

Hermione esta ha sido sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida.

¿Seguro?

Claro que sí ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Bueno tenía miedo de que después de haberlo hecho con mujeres como Katherine yo te pareciese no estar a la altura.

Nadie, está, ni estará nunca a tu altura Hermione Granger.

Me haces sonrojar tonto.

Te amo

Y yo a ti Damon…

Ella lo abrazó y se recostó sobre él mientras la acariciaba en la espalda, y dibujaba sobre ella figuras invisibles, ella hacía lo mismo sobre su duro pecho, lo besaba y se preguntaba si llegarían lejos, con Ron todo era hermoso al principio, y ahora eran solo un recuerdo. Eliminó esos pensamientos de su mente lo besó una vez más en los labios y se quedó dormida. Damon la observó caer en un sueño profundo admirando su belleza, su menudo cuerpo era precioso, ella era absolutamente encantadora, su pelo, sedoso, su desnudez embriagadora. Poco a poco sumido en sus pensamientos, fue cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Esa fue sin duda la noche más maravillosa de sus vidas.


End file.
